The Ones That Once Was
by TheGirlyDJ
Summary: They were old. Some of them older than the very government that ruled the world, some from another realm. They had to go back into the world they had left behind. They had to help in the war that was sure to come. And their youngest would be the one on the front lines, for she had chosen to serve the future King of the Pirates.
1. Prolouge

In this story, there will be elements of the following: One Piece, Fate/stay night, Katekyo Hitman Reborn, Assassin's Creed, Bleach, Percy Jackson, Pirates Of The Caribbean and Naruto.

Yes, I know. It's a lot.

Most of these elements, apart from One Piece, will only be present in original characters, with minor references to names and/or places in the shows, movies and/or books.

I do not own anything, but the original characters.

* * *

 _"Are you sure of this? The world may not be ready for our return."_

 _"I am sure, old friend. While it is true that the world we left behind may not be ready to see us again, it still needs us."_

 _"Well, I fer' one'd be glad t' be going back t' sea."_

 _"As am I. I have missed being surrounded by Father's domaine."_

 _"Me be going back? Me no wanna go back, Nee-chan!"_

 _"Don't worry, Little sister. I'll protect you!"_

 _"As will I, Little Tiger."_

 _"Then it is settled. Let's go."_

 _ **"Right."**_

* * *

 **Long ago, a girl was born from two mortals who had prayed to the gods to give them a child. Two of them answered. Ares, God of War, and Aphrodite, Goddess of Love.**

Her hair was black as coal, her skin cream in colour and her eyes as radiant as gold.

As she grew, so did her body count.

Her first kill was her mortal mother, she died bringing her into the world. Her second kill was her mortal father, he died teaching her how to use a knife. When she was older, she became an assassin, the best in the world. A man came to her from another realm, telling her of the way his world was kept at balance, and gave her the Sky of his world to look after.

She was the first of them:

The Assassin.

* * *

 **A thousand years ago, a girl was born on the coldest island in the world, on the longest night and under the moon full.**

Her hair was as white as the snow that fell on the island, her skin just as pale and her eyes the colour of the moon.

They said she was born with the blessing of the moon. The blessing of Artemis, Goddess of the Hunt.

From the moment she could walk, she would run. The first time she picked up a bow, she hit the target dead on. The first time she went into the woods, she returned with a dead deer.

She was the second of them:

The Archer.

* * *

 **900 years ago in the void century, the God of the Sea, Poseidon, had his first and only daughter.**

Hair as black as the night sky, streaked with pure silver and later dark blue, skin tanned and eyes as green as the sea.

As this young girl, a Demigod, grew up, so did her beauty.

The ocean was her playground her entire life, same as the trident her Father gave her, made of Seastone, Celestial Bronze and stainless steel. She traveled the world, always looking for new ways to train, always looking for new knowledge learn.

She was the third:

The Lancer.

* * *

 **800 years ago, after the void century had ended, the first pirate set sails from a small island in the East Blue.**

She had been born with hair as red as fire, skin kissed by the sun and eyes as green as emeralds.

The sea had always called to her, and she had answered its call.

During her journey, she and her crew picked up a cursed treasure, damning them to an immortal life, the curse only visible under the light of the moon. When she and her crew finally broke the curse, the World Government had caught up with them, capturing her men just as they had broken the curse.

As she stood on her ship, her crew captured on the enemy's ship, begging her to leave the ship the enemy was about to blow up, she spoke the words that would forever inspire others to follow in her footsteps, becoming pirates.

 _"I will ne'er abandon me ship nor will I e'er give up me freedom! That be why I set sail, t' be free! A Pirate be somebody who lives life by th' laws o' th' sea, somebody who be ne'er tied down by th' rules those with th' most power has set! Go! Be free, I'll warrant ye! Sail th' seas o' th' world and live a life without regrets! For that be what bein' a Pirate, be about!"_

She was the fourth:

The Rider.

* * *

 **700 years ago, a girl was born on an island populated only by women.**

Her hair was was of a rich purple colour, her skin a healthy pale tone and her eyes ice blue.

From the day she was born, she was an outcast.

She was always fascinated by magic, blessed as she was by Hecate, the Goddess of Magic. As she grew older, her powers in magic grew too. Alas, the people of her home did not see her as the kind soul that she was, and banished her from the island.

She was the fifth:

The Caster.

* * *

 **Long ago, in a different world, a girl was born on the day of a demon attack.**

Her hair was as red as blood, her skin a light tan and her eyes a beautiful cerulean colour with three whisker marks on each cheek.

When she was born, a demon, the same demon that had attacked that same day, was sealed inside of her.

From that day on, the people of her village, the people she was protecting from a demon every day, would try to kill her, until she was killed by her teammate at age thirteen

She woke up in a place called Soul Society.

She quickly became a Shinigami, a Death God, working her way through the ranks of the military like system they had. She became Captain-class in only 100 years. After 500 years of being a Captain, she was finally killed on the battlefield after an intense battle with her enemy, dying in the arms her Lieutenant.

She was the sixth:

The Saber.

* * *

 **500 years ago, a girl was born into a Noble family.**

Her hair was a dark pink striped with electric blue, her skin pale and her eyes bright blue.

When she was five, her loving parents died and she was given to her uncle.

Her uncle had locked her in the basement after a week of her living with him, stating that if she was to live with him, she would have to pay her due. When she was ten, her mind having broken beyond repair after five long years of abuse, she became nothing more than a mindless animal driven by an insatiable hunger for human flesh.

Her uncle had come down one day, after two weeks of giving her no food, apart from a devil fruit that had only broken her mind even more than it already was, only to see her, free of her bonds, not even getting a chance to scream before she was on him, ripping out his throat to feast on his flesh.

She was the last of them:

The Berserker.


	2. Where Masters are Found

"Hello!"

She looked up, surprised, at the boy standing over her.

"Hey, what are you doing here?"

She curled more into herself, her hold on her toy bunny becoming tighter.

"Hey, I'm not going to hurt you."

She peeked up at him again.

The little boy had messy black hair, somewhat hidden under a worn straw hat with a red ribbon and big, dark brown eyes with a scar under his left eye. He was wearing a pair of blue short and a red shirt.

He was looking at her with the same expression that her sisters had whenever she did something they would later say had scared them.

But, she wasn't doing anything like that, why would he look at her like that?

"Me be lost…"

The boy blinked, tilting his head to the side.

"Eh? You're lost?"

She nodded.

"Nee-chan gone…"

He grinned.

"ShiShiShiShi! Then come with me! Makino knows everybody here, she'll know where your sister is!"

He held out his hand to her, waiting for her to take it.

She looked at his hand, then carefully took it.

He beamed, before dragging her out of her hiding place.

"You have a tail?! That's so cool! And ears to!"

She whimpered, pressing the aforementioned black ears hard against her skull at the loud noise.

"Owie…"

"Ah sorry, did I hurt you?"

She nodded, her cat-like ears still pressed against her skull.

"Sorry, didn't think being loud would hurt you."

"S' kay…"

"Ah, here we are!"

They were standing in front of a building with a sign that said 'Partys bar.'

"Come on."

They went in.

She looked around, the boy still holding her hand.

She perked up.

"Nee-chan!"

* * *

Luffy looked at the woman at the bar that turned around at the little girl whose hand he was holding's shout.

She was very pretty, even he could see that.

Her hair looked like it was on fire and her eyes were greener than the trees in the forest. She had a black bandana tied around her head and two big golden loop earrings. She was wearing a white, short sleeved vest that had been tied together right under her chest, showing of a generous amount of cleavage. She had a pair of tight fitting, black and brown pants that disappeared into her knee high, dark red boots. Attached to her black belt was two pistols and a cutlass. On the bar she had her hand on top of a wide brimmed black hat with a green feather attached to it.

Luffy's eyes widened as the little girl let go of his now slack hand, running up to the pirate at the bar.

Because there was no way the pretty woman at the bar was anything BUT a pirate, not with the way she was dressed.

"There ye be, Little Lass! Don't ye go runnin' o' like that again, ye hear?"

Luffy's eyes gained stars, she even spoke like a pirate!

"Me sorry Nee-chan. The pretty bug make me follow!"

"Sure it did, Little Lass. Just dern't ye go scare me like tha' again."

"Okie."

* * *

"Are you a pirate?!"

She looked up from where she had been checking the little lass for any injuries, to see the lad with the straw hat that had lead her to the bar.

"Aye, young lad. I be a pirate."

The lad then started smiling so much she had to blink a bit, lest she go blind.

"That's so cool! Can you tell me a story?!"

She blinked, having not expected the lad to be so excited.

Then she let loose a loud laugh.

"I must say, lad, 'tis been t' long since I last meet somebody so eager t' hear one o' me stories."

She looked at the lad, grin on her face.

"Come here, lad, and let me be tellin' ye th' story o' me crew."

The lad gave an excited yell, jumping straight into her lap in one leap, making himself comfortable.

"Hm~? Ye want t' hear the story too, Little Lass?"

As her little sister crawled up her leg, into the lap of the little lad, she nodded, her ears and tail twitching.

She gave a chuckle, watching as the lad wrapped his arms around her sister, holding her steady.

"Well, how can I say no t' such cute minnows?"

She then began telling her captive audience of the many adventures her crew went on, drawing the attention of almost the entire bar in the process.

* * *

"We have t' go, Little Lass."

"No! Me no leave Nii-chan!"

They had been staying on the island for a week, while Luffy said yes to being her Nii-chan.

But now, Nee-chan wanted them to leave.

She didn't want to, so she clamped onto Nii-chan's leg.

"We have t', Little Lass. There be whispers in me ears o' th' marines."

She looked at her Nii-chan, resolve edged in her face like a rock.

"Nii-chan, you trust B-chan?"

Nii-chan looked at her, confused.

"Huh? Of course I trust you, B. You're my little sister!"

She smiled, before taking his hand and biting down on it.

Hard.

"OW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR, B?!"

She let go, licking the blood away apologetically, before looking intently at the wound she had made in his hand.

Her Nii-chan looked at his hand in wonder, all signs of anger gone from his face.

The open red marks she had made in his hand began to move, skin healing as they did, but still staying red.

As the marks finished moving, Nee-chan looked at her in surprise.

"Ye're givin' it t' that scurvy dog?"

"Yep!"

"What is it?"

The mark on his right hand looked like a grinning mouth with sharp teeth, a top hat present above it, near his knuckles and a bell under it, near his wrist.

"S' a Command Seal! It make you my Master!"

...

"Huh?"

"Methinks he be needing an explanation with a bit more detail, Little Lass."

"Oh, Okie. Caster-Nee?"

"Aye, the Witch."


	3. Where Things are Explained

"Hmm~?"

"What is it, Onee-san?"

"Rider is calling for me."

She blinked, tilting her head, making her crimson hair move.

"Nee-san? Why would she call you?"

Her sister looked at her, her ice blue eyes barely visible under the shadow of her hood.

"I don't know, but it has to be important. She doesn't call for me unless there's something she is unable to do. Which isn't much."

"Yeah, I know."

Her sister turned away from the meeting they had been watching from afar, no doubt getting ready to meet with Rider.

"Wait a minute, Onee-san, we have to tell our Masters we're leaving, remember?"

"We?"

"Yes, we. You honestly think I would pass up an opportunity to see B-chan?"

Caster turned her head ever so slightly, a ghost of a smile on her lips.

"No, I suppose not."

She huffed, slightly offended her sister thought she would NOT go with her.

She stood up.

"I'll tell the Masters. You prepare the spell."

"Please tell my Master not to worry. She gets very overbearing when she doesn't know where I am going."

"Got ya."

As her sister prepared her spell, she herself flash stepped into the meeting going on in the other building they had been watching from the roof

"Sorry to intrude."

"GAH!"

She carefully repressed the urge to cackle loudly.

* * *

She felt rather than saw Saber return.

"What took you so long?"

She huffed, her white sleeveless haori finally settling after her fast paced travel.

"Your Master wasn't exactly pleased you were leaving on such short notice, but then I told her, after she had tried to turn me to stone mind you, that Rider-Nee was currently with B-chan, and they could be in trouble, and then she was all 'What are you waiting for?! GO HELP HER!' she's a nightmare, honestly, I don't get HOW you deal with her without killing something."

She smirked.

"Not everybody is as impatient as you, Saber. Anyway, I'm done."

Saber walked up to her, taking ahold of her cloak, waiting for her to take them to Rider.

"Hold on."

Saber closed her eyes, her hold on her cloak tightening.

" **Portus.** "

* * *

She looked at the kid B-chan was clinging to like a leach, before looking at Rider.

"Okay, so B-chan got a Master that's not an asshole, great, but why the hell did you need Onee-san to explain the gig to him?"

Rider looked at her with a deadpan expression.

"Because neither of us has any idea how t' explain it."

She blinked.

"Oh yeah. Forgot about that."

"Wait, so, B's a ghost?!"

They looked at the kid, who was looking at Caster with wide eyes.

"Yes, in a way, she is. As are me, Rider and Saber."

"That's so cool!"

Well this was going nowhere. She walked up to the kid.

"Listen, kid."

The kid turned his wide eyes on her. She looked at him, serious expression on her face.

"What I'm about to tell you is something really important in keeping B-chan and yourself alive, understood?"

His eyes widened even more, if that was possibly, and nodded quickly.

"Good. B-chan is as Onee-san said, in a way, a ghost. She died a long time ago, as did we. However, instead of going to heaven or whatever the fuck normally happens when you die, we got sent to the Throne of Heroes."

"The Throne of Heroes?"

"Yeah, I didn't really pay attention when it was explained, but it basically the place heroes go when they died."

"Cool!"

"Yes, Yes, now shut up. Anyway, as I was saying, we got sent to the Throne of Heroes, but instead of ending up with all the other heroes, we got sent to our own private little place to wait until it was time for us to go back into the world of the living."

She took a deep breath, deciding to just skip over the details and go straight to the important parts, because this kid clearly didn't have attention span that Kami-Sama gave a freaking goldfish.

"We are what is know as 'Servants'. We wander the world looking for people to call our 'Masters' those that we give the right to boss us around, which is what B-chan here did with you, that we feel will not abuse the power we have to much. There are seven different classes of Servant."

The kids was staring intently at her, soaking in every word like a sponge.

"The Assassin, the most stealthy out of us and the oldest of us to."

"And th' bossiest."

She ignored Rider's mumble.

"The Archer, the most one out of us that has best Noble Phantasms, basically something that makes us stronger, though mine is better if I do say so myself."

"Of course you do."

She grinned.

"The Caster, which is what Onee-san is, the one that has the most magic out of all of us."

Onee-san nodded her head when the kid looked at her.

"The Lancer, the one out of us best with longer weapons."

"And agility."

"What's that?"

"Flexibility."

"Oh."

"The Rider, which is what Nee-san is, the only one out of us that has something they can ride on, as the name implies."

"Aye."

"The Saber, which is what I am, the one out of us best in sword fighting."

She patted the katana resting on her hip with a proud smile,

"And The Berserker, which is was B-chan is, the one out of us with the most madness clouding their minds."

The kid looked at B-chan, who was still clinging onto his leg like a leach.

He blinked.

"B's insane?"

They looked at him, faces somber.

"Yes. There are different types of madness. Some come from anger, others sadness or loss, but B's madness come from hunger."

"So... She just needs to eat a lot?"

She let out a humorless chuckle.

"No. B-chan's a cannibal. It means she eats humans."

The kid's eyes widened as he finally understood why he needed to hear all of this.

* * *

Luffy was sitting in the Partys bar, B in his lap drinking some milk Makino, whom she had enthusiastically dubbed 'Maki-Nee!' had given her, thinking hard about what he had learned about his little sister

How she was dead.

How she was actually 26 when she died, but her mind had been so damaged that, in the rare moments that she was sane, she acted like she had when she was biologically two years old in order to repress the memories that made her go insane in the first place, and that mentality was still there when she died, only now she also looked like a two year old instead of just acting like it.

How they would share their memories when he was old enough to handle it.

How she was a cannibal, meaning if she didn't eat human flesh regularly, she would lose her mind and eat until she was full.

And as her Master, it was his job to make sure that didn't happen.

He sighed, looking at his gloved right hand, something Rider had given him to wear to hide his command seal. This was not going to be easy, even he knew that.

"LUFFY~!"

*CRASH*

"ARGH~!"

Luffy looked at his Gramps, eyes wide, as B clung to him, ears pressed to her skull and tail big with fright.

"There you are, you little brat!"

"Gramps!"

"Garp! When will you stop making holes in the walls?!"

"Sorry, Makino!"

As Gramps fixed the wall in record time, B slowly let go of him, peeking over his shoulder to look at Garp.

"Nii-chan? Who he?"

Luffy looked at her, momentarily forgetting Garp.

"That's my Gramps, Garp."

B blinked, coming out from behind him a bit more.

"Jii-chan?"

"Who's this, Luffy?"

Luffy jumped, not having seen his Gramps move over to them, looking a B curiously.

He swalloved.

"This is my little sister, Gramps. Say hi, B."

B looked at him shyly, before slowly walking out from behind him, holding his hand tightly.

"Hi, Jii-chan. Me called B-chan."

Garp looked at her for a moment, dumbfounded, before a bright grin took over his face and he laughed.

"BAHAHAHA! Nice to meet you, B-chan. My name is Monkey D Garp and you are now my granddaughter!"

B blinked up at him, unsure of what to do.

"Why are you here, Gramps?!"

Garp stopped laughing looking at his grandson with a somber expression.

"I heard a pirate had come by here and wanted to know that you were alright."

Luffy looked at his Gramps, heart warming slightly at the thought that his grandfather cared about him.

"And to train you to be a good marine!"

Luffy growled.

"I'm not going to be a marine, I'm going to be a pirate!"

Luffy watched as Gramps' face darkened, not regretting what he said one bit.

"FIST OF LOVE!"


	4. Where Kids are Moved

Garp dragged his grandson through the forest, newly discovered granddaughter sitting on his shoulder, humming slightly as she braided small flowers into his short hair.

He looked at her from the corner of his eye, studying the little girl his grandson had taking in as his sister.

The girl, B-chan, had dark pink hair striped with electric blue held together by two black ribbons in pigtails on either side of her head, right under the black cat ears located on top of her head. Her eyes were bright blue and slitted like a cats, matching the blue dress she was wearing, a hole present on the back to let the black tail she had show, swaying lightly in tune with what she was humming, kicking her white sandal clad feet a bit.

She looked to be no older than two, and yet when he had tried to separate her from Luffy, had shown the skill of someone much older than that.

She had nimbly dodge his hands, climbing up his arm to his shoulder, and had sat there, refusing to move until he gave up (after she had given him the most evil glare he had ever seen) grabbing Luffy and dragging him to the forest with her still on his shoulder, happily braiding his hair.

"Jii-chan?"

"Hmm~?"

B-chan looked at him, stopping in her braiding as she did.

"Why you take Nii-chan from Maki-Nee?"

"Because if he thinks he can get away with becoming a pirate, then clearly Makino is going to soft on him!"

"Oh…"

They walked in silence after that, even Luffy haven given up on getting Garp to let go of him.

* * *

"Here we are!"

She jumped of off Jii-chan's shoulder, running to where he had dropped Nii-chan on the ground, taking ahold of his hand as he stood up.

"What's this dump?"

She climbed on his back, making it easier for him to run around like he wanted, her having done this so many time already in the short time they had know each other that he wasn't bothered by it.

Jii-chan knocked on the door to the small cottage.

"Shut the hell up! Whatever it is you're selling I don't want any!"

"Dadan!"

The loud shouts hurt her ears, making her press them against her skull.

"Owie..."

"You okay B?"

"Mm..."

"Garp, what are you doing here?!"

She stopped listening at that point, hoping doing so would stop the hurting in her ears.

Until Jii-chan grabbed ahold of her dress, making her tighten her hold on Nii-chan, thereby making it easier for Jii-chan to lift them both.

"They're yours now."

She looked up at Jii-chan, who lifted them up a bit more.

"Hey you two, say hello."

"Yo!"

"Hi..."

"Who are they?"

"They're my grandchildren, Luffy and B-chan!"

She giggled, the looks on their faces was just to funny.

"HUH~?!"

"YOU WANT US TO TAKE CARE OF TWO MORE?!"

She squirmed in Jii-chan's grip, making Jii-chan let go of her.

Nii-chan began running around again, only stopping to say something that made the lady with the pretty orange hair yell at him, before running around again.

Then something landed on Nii-chan's face.

"Huh, what's this?"

"Smells bad..."

"Ew~! Spit! That's gross!"

They looked around, searching for the person that spit on Nii-chan.

There he was!

She jumped of Nii-chan's back, making it easier for them to move and they ran to the boy that had spit on Nii-chan.

"Hey, why'd you do that you jerk! You better apologise for that!"

"Ah, there he is!"

"Hello Ace, welcome back!"

She looked at the boy, who was sitting on a dead bear.

She could tell by the smell.

He had wavy black hair and grey eyes, with a dust of freckles present on his cheeks and over his nose. He was wearing a red tank top, brown shorts and a pair of black shoes. In his hand was an iron pipe, probably a bit taller than he himself was. He looked to be about ten and he was glaring at them.

"I'm waiting!"

He just kept glaring at Nii-chan.

"Luffy, B-chan, this here is Ace. He's three years older than you, Luffy and eight years older than you, B-chan. Anyway, you're gonna be living with him and Dadan from now on."

"What! Not so fast!"

Nii-chan growled at the boy, Ace, who just kept on glaring at them.

She narrowed her eyes, getting ready to attack him if her Master were to tell her to.

Jii-chan punched Nii-chan.

"Ow~!"

"You play nice."

"We said no!"

Jii-chan turned his head to the lady.

"You'll do it."

She would have laughed at their faces if her Master wasn't in potential danger.

"Sir, yes Sir!"

"Well time to hit the road, I'll stop by again when I have time."

"What about child support?"

"Put it on my tab."

She blinked, looking up at Jii-chan.

"Jii-chan leaving?"

He looked at her, an apologetic smile on his face.

"Yeah, I am. Sorry B-chan, but I just don't have the time to stay here for long."

Her ears drooped, sad her Jii-chan had to leave so soon.

"Okie..."

She was surprised when Jii-chan picked her up, giving her a little hug.

"Don't worry B-chan, I'll be alright. Take care of your brother for me, alright?"

She looked at his face and nodded.

"Mm!"

He grinned.

"Good girl."

He put her down, turning around and walking away.

Her ears twitched.

"Say you're sorry!... Hey, come back!"

She turned around to see Ace walking away from Nii-chan, who was looking at him angrily.

She walked up to him as he wiped the spit off his face, still looking at Ace with frown. She took his hand, making him look at her.

"Master?"

Nii-chan blinked at her way of addressing him, before seeming to get why she did it.

"No, B. He isn't an enemy."

She nodded, complying easily with her Master's command.

"Come on you brats, get inside!"

"Come on, B!"

"Nya!"

* * *

"Hey~!"

He ignored him.

"Wait for us!"

 _'Just ignore him.'_

"Hey~!"

He turned around, annoyed, and looked at the two kids following him.

The one with the straw hat looked up at him and grinned, waving both his arms at him.

"My name's Luffy and this is B! Everything's cool now, I'm not mad about you spitting on me!"

He looked at the idiot waving at him, then at the little girl next to him, holding onto the fabric of his shorts.

Her bright pink hair and cat features was the first thing that caught his eye but then he looked at her eyes.

Bright blue, slitted eyes that were currently looking at him with far more intelligence than they should be capable of.

"It's not worth getting bent out of shape, I'd rather be friends!"

The girl narrowed her eyes at him, as if she had read his mind.

"So can we come with you?!"

He kicked a tree at them.


	5. Where Strength is Shown

"Master!"

"Huh? Oh right, I forgot! Berserker, stop that tree!"

B jumped of his back, landing nimbly in front of the tree rolling towards them, and PUNCHING it in two.

He gaped, having never seen her use her strength for something so destructive before now.

Oh sure, she had held onto him while Garp lifted them up with no trouble what so ever, but he hadn't thought that much of it before now.

Seeing a two year old girl break a tree in two can do that to you.

She walked over to him and jumped onto his back again.

"Find Ace, Nii-chan?"

He shook himself out of his stupor.

"Huh?... Oh, right! Thanks B!"

His sister smiled at him, happy with the praise.

* * *

He felt someone else step onto the bridge.

He turned around, only to be shocked at what he saw.

' _How are they still alive?!'_

The boy from earlier was standing on the bridge, panting, the little girl preached on his back, once again looking at him with to intelligent eyes.

He started walking towards them, the boy beginning to grin as he did so, the girl narrowing her eyes.

He started running, the boy closing his eyes to give him a toothy grin, while the girl's eyes narrowed even further.

He swung his pipe at them, fully intending to throw them of the bridge and into the ravine below them, when the girl suddenly jumped of the boys back, landing in front of him and _stopping his pipe with one hand._

He could feel his eyes widening against his will, looking at the little girl that couldn't be more than two years old, who was currently holding his pipe, not moving even an inch as his arms trembled from trying to get her to move.

"Huh? B, why are you holding Ace's pipe like that?"

The girl looked back at the boy, tightening her grip on his pipe when he tried to use her distraction to get it free.

"He try hitting us, Nii-chan."

The boy blinked, looking at Ace.

"Huh."

His anger was getting the better of him.

"Hey, let go!"

The girl looked at him, her cat like eyes seeming to stare through his soul.

"Do as he says, B."

The girl blinked.

"But…"

"Now, Berserker."

The girl, very reluctantly he could tell, let go of his pipe stepping back to the boy, still looking at him with mistrust.

As she should, because not a second later, he swung his pipe again, this time hitting them both and sending them into the ravine below the bridge.

* * *

She looked at the wolves surrounding them, then looked at her Master.

"Master..."

He looked at her, then nodded, swallowing the lump in his throat.

"Yeah... Don't get hurt."

She grinned, an insane and feral one she hadn't used in a long time.

"Close your eyes, Little Master. Wouldn't want for you to get nightmares."

Her Master did as she asked, now only able to hear as she tor through the wolves with all the grace of a starving lion, laughing insanely the whole way.

* * *

"Hey, Boss! They're back!"

"What?!"

Luffy could hear the bandits yelling as he and B walked towards the cottage.

It had taken them almost a week to find their way here, since B nose had been blocked by the smell of all the blood she had on her.

Speaking of.

"What the hell happened to you?! Why is the girl covered in blood?!"

B blinked up at Dadan, confusion evident on her face despite all the dried blood on her.

"Doggies bad. They try eating Nii-chan. Me eat doggies instead."

B grinned, showing of her blood smeared teeth.

Dadan's face was turning green.

Luffy jumped in to explain a bit better.

"We were being chased by wolves, but then B told me to closed my eyes. Next thing I know, she was covered head to toe in blood, the wolves all laying dead around her."

That... was technically true, just not the whole story.

Dadan looked like she was gonna be sick.

"W-Whatever brats. J-Just get her cleaned up!"

Luffy nodded, picking up his blood soaked sister and walking into the house, towards the bathroom.

As they went, the bandits looked at B with wide eyes, probably wondering what the hell happened to her.

They walked past Ace, who didn't say anything, staring at B with big eyes.

She calmly met his gaze, before giving him a wide grin, once again showing of her blood stained teeth.

Ace paled.

* * *

They had started following Ace again as soon as Nii-chan's wounds had healed.

She didn't like it, but Nii-chan said they had to, and well, she couldn't say no to Nii-chan, so they followed the angry boy through the forest.

While he was still trying to hinder them, either by breaking trees to make them fall, starting rockslides with his pipe or leading them to a den of oversized animals, Ace also seemed to be trying to avoid her like the plague.

It could have something to do with how she grinned at him when she was soaked in blood, but what are the chances of that?

Right now they were, once again, following Ace through the forest.

She was impressed with Nii-chan's persistence, even after three months he still insisted on following Ace.

Her ears twitched.

"So how much is a ship? I want a good one, but it seems like we're pretty rich."

"Could take ten million, maybe even more."

"DID YOU SAY SHIP?!"

"Ow! Nii-chan, you be loud!"

"Sorry B."

She slid off Nii-chan's back, walking away from him a bit so he could yell without hurting her ears.

"Anyway, YOU'RE GONNA BE PIRATES?! AND YOU'VE GOT HIDDEN TREASURE ALREADY?! I'M GONNA BE A PIRATE TOO!"

She blinked as Ace and another boy she had never seen before crawled down the tree they had been sitting in, before running at Nii-chan and hitting him on the head as soon as they got down.

Then they tied him to the tree they had just crawled down from.

She frowned, looking at her Master, waiting for him to give her an order.

He simply shook his head, making it look like he was shaking of the effects of the two boys punches in the process.

She nodded, staying hidden in the bushes that surrounded the clearing they were in.

"Know what's cool? Now that I know were you go I can follow you everyday!"

"Great..."

"Luffy huh? This is the brat you were talking about..."

"Does that mean you told your friends about me?"

"I was telling my friend how annoying you were. You and your little sister both. Where is the girl anyway? Did you leave her with the bandits?"

"Uhm, uh, Yeah! She's... She's helping Dadan, hehe..."

"You're a terrible liar, you know that right?"

Nii-chan was avoiding eye contact in the most obvious way ever, sweat pouring down his face as he turned his head away from the two boys in front of him.

"Look kid we know you're there, just come out already!"

"What are you doing Sabo?!"

"What? You said she was what, two years old? How much of a threat could she possibly be?"

"Doesn't matter! Anyway, what do we do with him? He already knows our secret."

"Hmm..."

Ace tilted his head to the side.

"We'll kill him."

"Yeah."

She stiffened, pupils turning into needles in her eyes as she bared her teeth at the two kids threatening her Master.

"NOOOOO~!"

The two boys took a step back from her Master, surprised at the cry.

"STOP, THIS IS SCARY~! SOMEBODY HELP ME, I DON'T WANNA DIE~!"

"Give me a break this kid is the worst!"

"Just kill him and get it over with!"

"ME?! I've never killed somebody before!"

"Well neither have I!"

"Why don't I... enlighten you, then?"

* * *

Luffy watched from the corner of his eye as the two boys stiffened at the purr like voice coming from behind them, while he himself looked at the owner of the voice with relief.

"B! Please get me out of here, I don't wanna die~!"

The Servant gave a smirk that looked way to out of place on her little face as Ace and Sabo turned around to look at her.

Ace paled, pulling out his pipe from behind his back.

"S-Stay the hell away!"

Sabo looked at his friend, confusion clear on his face.

"What's the matter, Ace? You're not scared of a little girl, are you?"

Ace glared at him.

"Yes I am! That little girl is stronger than me!"

"WHAT?!"

B's ear twitched, her head snapping to the side, body tense.

"Someone draws near..."

"Hey, I hear kids voices over here!"

"Shit, hide!"

Ace and Sabo were quick to cut the ropes holding him, jumping into the bushes to hide.

B grabbed him, using her superior strength to pull him to the bushes.

"Over here, I see them!"

B cursed.


	6. Where Brothers are Gained

She growled at the human punching her Master, desperately trying to break free of the Command Seal's control so she could kill this bastard already.

"Just tell me where it is, kid, and I'll let you both go."

"I…"Cough."Don't know what you're talking about."

She looked at her Master, eyes pleading him to just release her and let her rampage.

"Well then, if you're not going to tell me, then perhaps the little girl will."

She looked at the human walking towards her, ears pressed against her skull, pupils looking like needles and tail big and bushy.

She growled again.

The human just laughed.

"Think you can scare me, eh little girl? Well you've got another thing coming."

She kept growling, not even trying to stop the human from touching her when she saw how her Master's eyes hardened, before closing shut.

Cough. " **Loosen the chains that holds the Beast!** "

"What are you… WHAT THE HELL?!"

She grinned, feral and insane, as she felt the chain's hold on her loosen.

" _ **Tick...Tock... Goes The Clock… Can You Hear It Stop?**_ "

"Get away from me!"

"n **O** … _I_ **D** on't _**t**_ h **I** nk _I_ **w** iLl. Yo **U** _s_ Ee…"

Her stomach growled.

Her grin got bigger as she disappeared, appearing behind the human, taking ahold of his jaw, sharp teeth inches away from his neck.

"I' **M** **S** t _a_ rvIn **g**."

"ARGH~!"

* * *

They arrived to a massacre.

The bodies of the pirates lay spread around the area, some of them nothing more than bones with clothes on. Blood soaked the ground as they walked over to the shack, seeping up through the ground and painting the soles of their shoes red.

They tried not to throw up as they walked, taking in the sheer level of _Carnage_ around them.

"You don't think...?"

They looked at each other, before stealing their nerves and going inside the shack.

 _ **"May there always be angels, to watch over you. To guide you each step of the way~"**_

Inside there was a giant skeleton leaned against the wall.

"That's Porchemy!"

"I know!"

 _ **"To guard you and keep you, safe from all harm~"**_

They looked at where the voice came from.

There was Luffy, battered and bruised, sleeping peacefully in the lap of a dark figure who's glowing blue eyes were currently following their movements from the dark as they sang the lullaby.

 _ **"Loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay~"**_

They stopped singing, still looking at them with glowing blue eyes.

 **"Can you tell me, where the road leads?"**

The voice was dark and rough, so rough it was impossible to tell if it was a man or a woman.

Ace blinked.

"...What?"

The question was repeated calmly.

 **"Can you tell me, where the road leads?"**

Sabo got it first.

"It's a riddle!"

A grin appeared under the eyes, showing of a set of red and white sharp teeth in the process.

 **"Can you tell me, where the road leads?"**

"What the hell does that even mean?!"

Sabo looked intensely at the figure, then focused on Luffy.

His eyes widened.

"You... Want to know what we're going to do from here?"

The grin widened, if that was even possible, the eyes gleaming brightly.

Ace snorted.

"That's easy. We're going to take the brat in your arms and get him some god damned bandages."

Sabo looks at him, surprised, as the grin disappears and the eyes move up, showing the person was standing up, leaving Luffy on the ground.

 **"Beware the trip ahead, for it will not reset."**

"What do you mea-? What the?! Where'd they go?!"

"Does it really matter?! Let's just find the girl and get out of here!"

"R-Right..."

Ace walked over to where the figure had left Luffy, easily picking him up.

"Let's get out of here..."

* * *

"Nii-chan!"

"Five more minutes..."

"No, Nii-chan up!"

He felt something sharp pierce his skin, making his eyes shoot open.

"OW!"

"UP!"

Luffy blinked groggily, body numb from pain as he looked around, taking in his surroundings.

He was back at Dadan's place, laying on his bed covered in bandages, B sitting on a chair next to him, looking at him with concern.

"Nii-chan alright?"

He looked at her, blinking a bit.

"Yeah, I'm fine B. What happened? The last thing I remember is screaming..."

B smiled at him.

"Nii-chan make chains loosen so me could make bad man go away!"

His eyes widened.

"I let you loose? Are you alright B?!"

He was panicking, hoping over hope he hadn't hurt his little sister with his impulsive decision.

B giggled.

"Silly Nii-chan, me no hurt myself."

He relaxed, sinking into the bed again.

Then he blinked.

"How did we get here?"

"Ace-Nii and Sabo-Nii come to get us, they take us home!"

He blinked again.

"They did?..."

Then he grinned.

"ShiShiShiShi! So they're our brothers now?"

B nodded.

"M-hm!"

"Luffy, you're awake!"

"You brat, don't scare us like that again!"

Luffy laughed as Ace and Sabo ran in, the bandits standing in the doorway, trying to act like they hadn't been worried about him.

It would had worked better if they weren't crying in relief.

"You idiot, why didn't you say anything!"

Luffy blinked up at Ace, not even noticing B give the bandits a glare, making them shut the door and run.

"I wanted you to be my friend! I don't have any parents, it's only B and me! If I had told them where your treasure was hidden, then you wouldn't have wanted to be my friend!"

Luffy wrapped his trembling arms around B as she crawled into his lap, looking up at him with worry.

Ace looked shocked.

"You... Want to be my friend?"

Luffy nodded.

"And... You would be sad if I died?"

"Of course I would!"

"You... Want me to live?"

"YES!"

Ace looked at them, dumbfounded, before slowly nodding.

"Alright, I'll be your friend... But you have to make yourselves useful, you hear?!"

Luffy and B nodded, Luffy giving him a two-fingered salute, B giving him one with her tail.

"Aye, Sir!"

Ace grinned. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all...

* * *

She tilted her head, looking at Ace-Nii in confusion.

"Sake?"

Ace-Nii nodded, holding up the bottle he had taken from the pretty lady.

"Yeah, if you share sake, you become siblings!"

Nii-chan cheered.

"Yes, we'll be siblings! Let's do it!"

Ace-Nii grinned at Sabo-Nii, who was holding four different cups, one with a red rim, one with a blue rim, one with a yellow rim and one with a pink rim.

As Ace-Nii poured the smelly-water into each cup that had been set on the tree stump, Sabo-Nii picked her up, carrying her over to them.

"From now on, we're siblings!"

"YEAH!"

They clinked their cups together, Nii-chan holding her nose so she could drink it without having to smell it.

She smiled, looking at the three boys that had seen her dark side and accepted her anyway.

They were going to set sail when they turned seventeen.

She couldn't wait.


	7. Where Adventures are Started

"Aren't you going to see us off?"

"Shut up. The Mayor and Makino knows us, but we would scare the other villagers if we came down from the mountain."

"But…"

"Just get going already!"

She let go of Nii-chan's hand, walking over to Pretty-Lady.

She hugged her.

"Goodbye, Pretty-Lady. Me gonna miss you. All of you."

Pretty-Lady looked down at her, before bursting into tears and squeezing her tightly.

"J-Just go you brats~!"

She giggled, patting Pretty-Lady's arm before poofing out of her embrace and onto Nii-chan's back.

"ShiShiShiShi! I hate mountain bandits, but I like you guys! Take care!"

As Pretty-Lady started crying even more at Nii-chan's words, along with the rest of the bandits, Nii-chan started running of, trusting her to keep her hold on his back.

* * *

They arrived at the dock, almost the entire village waiting for them to set sail.

She jumped off Nii-chan's back, into the small boat he had gotten to sail on.

"Are you sure you don't want a different boat, Luffy? I have one you can take."

"Nah, we're good!"

Nii-chan jumped into the boat with her, untying the rope tying it to the dock and throwing it into the boat.

She waved at the people of the island.

"Bye, bye Maki-Nee, Mayor-jii! Take care!"

"We will B-chan, we will! Take care of Luffy for us!"

She giggled, sitting back down in the boat as a Seaking came up beside the boat.

Nii-chan stood up.

"You want a piece of me, huh?! Well, I'll give it to you."

He swung his hand at the seaking.

"Gomu Gomu no Pistol!"

* * *

"I SLEPT SO GREAT!"

Coby jumped away from the barrel as a boy broke out of it, knocking one of the three men that had been standing over it out in the process.

The boy looked at the man he had knocked out, then looked at the two others.

"Who are you?"

"WE COULD ASK YOU THE SAME THING!"

"Your friend will catch a cold if he sleeps there you know."

"YOU'RE THE ONE THAT KNOCKED HIM OUT!"

The boy had black hair, dark brown eyes and a small scar under his left eye. He was wearing a worn straw hat with a red ribbon on his head, a red vest with yellow buttons, blue shorts and a pair of straw sandals. On his right hand, he wore a black, fingerless glove that went to the middle of his forearm, with a metal plate on the back of the hand.

The boy reached back into the barrel.

"Come on, B. Time to wake up."

The boy's arms returned from the barrel, holding a little girl under her armpits.

She was adorable.

She couldn't be more than two years old. She had pink and blue hair held in two pigtails by black ribbons, located right under two black cat-like ears present on top of her head. She was wearing a yellow sundress and a pair of white sandals. A black tail was swaying lightly behind her, sticking out of a hole in the dress.

The girl yawned, blinked open her bright blue, slitted eyes, looking up at the boy in question.

Coby had to resist the urge to coo at the adorable cat-girl.

"Nii-chan, why you wake me?"

The boy grinned.

"ShiShiShiShi! We're on a ship, B."

The girl, B apparently, blinked again, looking around her as the boy set her down.

She looked straight at the two men.

"Who they?"

"Don't know."

"Are you toying with us?! We're fearsome pirates!"

The boy ignored them, looking over at Coby, who squeaked, drawing a giggled from the little girl holding onto the boy's shorts.

"I'm hungry, is there any food around here?"

"Don't ignore us!"

The two pirates behind them swung their swords at the two kids, fully intent on killing them.

*CLANK*

The pirates stared at their swords, the tips of which were currently stuck in the ceiling.

"What the big deal?"

"WHO ARE YOU?!"

The boy crossed his arms, the little girl climbing onto his back.

"My name is Monkey D. Luffy and this is my sister, B."

The boy, Luffy, grinned at the two pirates while the girl, B, waved at them from over her brother's shoulder.

The men ran out, dragging along their unconscious crewmate as they fled.

Coby gaped, voicing his thoughts out loud.

"What just happened?"

* * *

Luffy looked at the boy, Coby, from the corner of his eye, eating the apples of the barrel at a fast pace.

B had taken to him almost immediately, cheerfully dubbing him 'Coby-Nii' and then using her cuteness to get him to allow her to braid his pink hair.

"Is this a pirate ship?"

Coby seemed to deflate at his question.

"No, it's a passenger ship that's being raided by Alvida-sama."

"Well it doesn't matter, do you know if there's any boats onboard? Our's got sucked into a whirlpool."

Coby's eyes widened at his casual reply.

"You mean the whirlpool outside?! How did you survive?!"

"Don't know."

Coby looked at him with disbelief.

"So anyway, are you one of those pirates, to?"

"Well you see..."

Then Coby told them of the day he accidentally got into the wrong boat when he went out fishing two years ago, and had been Alvida's cabin boy ever since.

"Man, you're dumb and stupid!"

Coby deflated even more, B patting his head comfortingly.

"Yeah, you're right. Completely right... if only I had the courage to drift the ocean in a barrel. There's something I want to do."

Coby looked as him again.

"But, Luffy-san, why were you two sailing to begin with?"

Luffy looked at him, and grinned.

"I'm going to be the King of the Pirates!"

* * *

She looked at Coby-Nii, who was currently sporting a pair of braided cat ears, telling Nii-chan about his dream of being a marine.

Her ears twitched and she quickly jumped onto Nii-chan's back just as the ceiling was destroyed.

"Who is it you're going to catch, Coby?"

Coby-Nii immediately lost the courage he had scraped together to tell Nii-chan his dream, shrinking into himself.

The large woman looked at them.

"You don't look like pirate hunter Zoro."

Nii-chan tilted his head.

"Zoro?"

"Coby!"

Coby-Nii jumped at the sound of his name.

"Who's the most beautiful woman on the seas?"

"T-That's..."

"Hey Coby, who's the fat lady?"

She looked at Nii-chan with disapproval. You don't say that kind of thing to a lady, Archer-Nee told her so!

"YOU BRAT~!"

The woman swung her club at them, Nii-chan simply jumping out of the way, grabbing ahold of Coby-Nii as he jumped out of the hole in the ceiling.

She poofed off his back, reappearing on the railing so Nii-chan could fight without having to worry about her.

"B! If they come after you, attack them!"

She nodded at her Master's command, getting into a comfortable position on the railing.

"Are you crazy?! She's a little girl, she can't fight!"

She shot Coby-Nii a dirty look, how would he know if she could fight or not?!

"Got you now, you little brat!"

She turned her head to look at the pirate in the process of attacking her.

She poofed off the railing, a cloud of smoke signaling her teleporting away, appearing above the pirate, landing on his back and using her claws to slit his throat.

She hated wasting food like this, but they didn't have any way of washing off the blood, so she didn't have a lot of options.

As the man fell, clutching at his throat, she teleported back to the railing, looking to all the world as if she had not moved an inch.

"Gomu Gomu no..."

She looked at Nii-chan, who had his hand stretched out behind him, grinning at the large woman as she looked at him in horror.

"PISTOL!"

Nii-chan let his arm snap back in place, ramming them into the woman's stomach and sending her flying.

She cheered, paying no mind to the blood pooling on the deck, and poofed onto Nii-chan's back, giggling all the way.


	8. Where Meanies are Punched

Luffy looked at B, who was sleeping soundly in his lap, curled up like a cat, and smiled.

She really was too cute.

Right now he and Coby, but mostly Coby, were sailing to a place called 'Shells Town' to find a guy name Roronoa Zoro, whom Luffy wanted to meet so he could see if he were a good guy and if he were, get him to join the crew.

He was pretty sure he could convince him to join the crew and if not, having B do her lost kitten look should do the trick.

"Luffy-san?"

"Hmm~?"

"Sorry if I'm being rude, but… You ate a Devil Fruit, right?"

"Yeah?..."

Luffy really couldn't see where this was going.

"Well, B-chan has cat ears and a tail, which I've never seen on a human before. Did she eat one to?"

Luffy looked at Coby, a dark frown on his face.

"Yeah, she did."

Coby could apparently sense it was a sore topic, because he didn't ask more about it.

* * *

She woke up when Nii-chan lifted her out of the boat.

She rubbed the sleep from her eyes, yawning.

"Sorry B, did I wake you?"

She looked at Nii-chan, still blinking blearily.

"S'kay. Where we are?"

Nii-chan grinned.

"We're in Shells Town. If we're lucky we'll leave with a new crewmember."

She perked up at that, ears standing to attention on her head.

"New Nakama?"

"Yeah! Now, to find Zoro."

They began walking, Coby-Nii a bit behind them, Nii-chan holding onto her hand.

She looked around, not really paying attention to her brothers conversation, until she saw the people around them jump. She blinked, confused on why they would do that, when they did it again, making her even more confused.

She pulled at Nii-chan's hand a bit, getting his attention.

"What is it B?"

She pointed at the villagers.

"Why they jump?"

Nii-chan shrugged.

"Don't know. We just said some names and they started jumping."

She frowned, unsure of why they would do that.

"I-It's the Marine base!"

They looked at Coby-Nii, who was looking at the building in front of them with tears in his eyes.

"Looks like this is where we part, Luffy-san, B-chan. Thank you so much for giving me the courage to..."

"I wonder where this Zoro guy is."

"Nya."

"Are you crazy?! Zoro is a criminal, they wouldn't just put him out in the courtyard for all to see..."

"Ah, there he is!"

She was on his back again, clinging to him as he ran to the section of the wall closest to Zoro, jumping up the wall.

"Is that Zoro?"

"T-That's definitely him."

She blinked, having not noticed Coby-Nii climb up with them, before looking at the pirate hunter.

He was tied to a wooden post in the middle of an enclosed area between the base and the wall. He was tanned and muscular, wearing a white shirt and dark green pants, a light green haramaki over his hips. A black bandana covered his head, but she could see a few strands of light green hair peeking out from under it.

"If we untie him, he'll be able to escape, right?"

"Don't be stupid Luffy-san! If you untie him he'll probably kill you!"

"No he won't, I'm strong! Besides, B would never let him get close enough to touch me."

"Mm!"

"Hey, you three!"

They looked over at the man to see him glaring at them.

"You're an eyesore, get lost."

Her ear twitched, making her turn around to look at the source of the sound.

"Nii-chan?"

"What is it B?"

She pointed at the ladder that had just been placed on against the wall.

"Tiny girl."

Nii-chan and Coby-Nii blinked, looking at where she was pointing.

Sure enough, there was a little girl climbing up the ladder, holding her finger in a shus motion when she reached the top.

* * *

"They say you're a bad guy."

He looked up, a bit shocked to see the kid from earlier standing a few feet in front of him, the little girl that had been on his back now next to him, holding his hand.

Why would someone take such a young girl with them to sea?! She couldn't be more than two years old for crying out loud!

Instead of yelling at the kid for bringing a child with him, like he so desperately wanted to, he decided to appear annoyed.

"You're still here?"

"They left you out here to be publicly humiliated. Are you actually strong?"

"Mind your own business!"

Damn, he hadn't even know the kid for two minutes and already he wanted to gut him.

The kid began walking over to him, the little girl holding his hand dutifully following.

"I would've escaped in three days."

"I've got more willpower than you."

He smirked at them.

"I'll survive this! Don't you forget it!"

The girl looked up at him, allowing him to see her bright blue, slitted eyes.

There was way to much intelligence in those eyes for them to belong to a two year old.

"Well, suit yourself."

"Hold on."

The kid stopped, turning around to face him again.

He nodded his head at the ruined rice balls.

"Could you give me that?"

The kid looked at them, letting go of the girl's hand to pick them up.

"You're gonna eat this? There more dirt than rice at this point."

"Just shut up and give it to me!"

The kid complied, feeding him the rice balls.

When he had eaten them, swallowing and spitting out some of dirt left in his mouth, he looked at the kid again.

"Told ya so."

"It was delicious."

The girl looked up from where she had been drawing in the dirt, once again looking at him with too intelligence eyes.

"Thanks for the food."

The kid smiled a bit at him, before going over to the girl, making her look at him, putting his hands under her armpits and lifting her up, holding her so her head peeked over his shoulder.

As they walked away, Zoro saw something flash in the girl's eyes. Something that made him stiffen.

Those eyes... Looked for a split second to be filled to the brim and over... With hunger.

Uncontrollable hunger.

* * *

"Really? He ate it?"

"Yup, said it was delicious too."

"I'm so happy!"

"Is Zoro really as evil as people say he is?"

"No, he's not!"

She looked up at Rika-Nee, having learned her name after coming back with Nii-chan.

"He got tied up for us..."

"What do you mean?"

"It's all that stupid Helmeppo's fault!"

She tilted her head.

"Purple-meanie?"

Rika-Nee giggled a bit.

"Yeah, him. He's Captain Morgan's son."

She crawled up into Nii-chan lap, making herself comfortable.

"Why Purple-meanie tie up Zoro?"

"Three weeks ago, Helmeppo was walking through town with his pet wolf, scaring all the townspeople. The wolf tried to attack me, but Zoro-Nii killed it with his sword. After that, Helmeppo threatened him, but Zoro-Nii is a lot stronger than he is, so he said he would have me executed if he didn't agree to be tied up in my place."

Her ears drooped, feeling sad for the man in the yard.

"So that's what happened..."

"Helmeppo keeps kicking and punching him to!"

Rika-Nee started to cry.

"I-I don't know what to do..."

She poofed out of Nii-chan's lap and into Rika-Nee's, startling her a bit as she wrapped her tiny arms around her.

"We help Zoro-Nii, right Nii-chan?"

She turned her head a bit to look at her Nii-chan, happy to see him smile and nod at her.

She looked up at Rika-Nee, smiling.

"See, Nee-chan? We take care of Purple-meanie."

Rika-Nee looked at her in surprise, then at Nii-chan.

"R-Really?"

Nii-chan nodded again.

"Yeah!"

The door to the restaurant flung open, hitting the wall with a loud bang that made her jump out of Rika-Nee's lap and into Nii-chan's, her ears pressed tightly against her head.

It was the Purple-meanie, flanked by two Marines.

"You!"

He pointing at Rika-Nee's mother, Ririka, who flinched.

"Bring me a plate of your finest food, for free of course, and some wine! Be quick or I'll tell my daddy!"

They watched as Ririka quickly bustled around the restaurant, Nii-chan looking at the Purple-meanie with a blank face.

"Oh, that's right."

She looked at the Purple-meanie, having a bad feeling about what he was about to say.

"Since I've gotten bored with this little game, I've decided to executed Zoro tomorrow, get ready for a great show everyone!"

Her pupils turned into needles as she growled at the human, her Master not even bothering to put her down as he jumped out of his chair and punched the human in the face.

The human stared at her Master with wide eyes as he held a hand to his bruising cheek.

"W-Who are you?!"

"L-Luffy-san stop, you'll get in trouble with the Marines!"

"This guy is scum."

"Y-You punched me! I'm Captain Morgan's son!"

Her Master was glaring at the human while she poofed off his back, appearing on the table next to the human, growling at him all the while.

He flinched at seeing her disappear in a cloud of smoke, almost jumping out of his skin when he saw her appear so close to his face, letting out a rather unmanly scream.

"I-I'LL HAVE HIM EXECUTE YOU!"

"Why don't you fight me yourself!"

The human and the two Marines hurried out of the restaurant, eager to get away from them.

"I've decided."

She looked at her Master, waiting for her orders.

"I'm definitely making Zoro one of my Nakama!"

She grinned, liking her Master's decision very much.

* * *

Zoro sneered.

"You again, don't you have anyone else to bother?"

"I'm going to untie these ropes and make you my Nakama!"

Zoro looked incredulously at the kid standing in front of him.

"What?"

"I'm looking for Nakama to join my pirate crew!"

"Like hell! You want me to lower myself to the level of those scum? Fat chance..."

"What's wrong with being a pirate?"

"They're the scum of the sea! Who would want to be that?"

"Then Marines good?"

He looked up, startled, at the little girl sitting on the pole his arms were tied too, looking at him with intense eyes.

"Wha...?"

"And everyone already thinks you're some kind of evil villain anyway, what difference does it make if you're a pirate?"

He looked to the kid again, scoffing.

"I don't care what society thinks of me, I'm going to survive this and fulfill my dream!"

"Oh, I see, but I've already decided you're my Nakama."

"Don't decided that on your own!"

"You use a sword, right?"

He frowned.

"Yeah, but that bastard son took them from me."

"No problem. I'll get it back for you."

"What?"

"But if you want it, you'll have to join my crew!"

The kid grinned at him, before looking at the girl.

"Stay here, B. Keep him company."

The girl nodded, while the kid took of, running to the base.

"H-Hey, you're not going to bust in there all by yourself, are you?!"

The kid was to far away to hear him, so he just sighed, looking at the little girl still sitting on the pole, staring at where the kid had disappeared.

"So... What's your name, then?"

The girl turned around to look at him.

"Me called B-chan."

He blinked.

"Really? Your name's a letter?"

The girl looked a bit conflicted. Then she shook her head.

"No, B-chan not my name, it what I called."

That confused him.

"Okay so... B is not your name, just what you're called?"

The girl nodded, as if that should automatically make perfect sense.

He sighed, this was going to be a long wait.


	9. Where Nakama Joins

"Gomu Gomu no Rocket!"

Zoro looked on in disbelief as the kid from earlier jumped in front of the storm of bullets, preventing them from hitting him and the two kids. And then, instead of falling over dead like a normal person would have, his skin stretched where the bullets hit, making them fly back at the marines that shot them in the first place.

"That won't work~!"

"What the hell are you?!"

The kid turned around to look at them, the little girl, B, jumping of the pole and walking over to him, standing next to him, facing the marines.

"I'm Monkey D. Luffy and I'm the man that's gonna be King of the Pirates."

"What? King of the Pirates? Do you have any idea of what you're saying?!"

"The king of the pirates is the king of the pirates. What else would it mean?"

"I was surprised too, but Luffy-san really means it!"

Zoro looked at the pink haired kid, disbelief written on his face. The kid smiled.

"That's just the kind of person he is! He really intends to become the King of the Pirates and find the One Piece!"

Luffy walked over to him, showing him his swords.

"I didn't know which one was yours, so I took them all."

"They're all mine, I use Santoryu, three swords-style."

The kid, Luffy, blinked a bit, before shoving the swords in his face.

"You'll take them, right? But, if we fight together, you'll owe me. Being killed by the marines or coming with me and B... Which one do you pick?"

He began to grin.

"You're the son of the devil! Fine! I'll join your crew! Better to be a pirate than to died here!"

Luffy began to cheer.

"Alright! B, we got a new Nakama!"

"Alright I get it, you're excited, now untied me!"

"If guns won't work then use your swords!"

"Weird, they got tighter."

"Give me a damn sword!"

"Oh, yeah."

The kid placed one of his swords in his hand.

He cut the ropes, running to the pink haired boy that was about to be cut down, saving him by blocking the swords of the marines with his own, two in each hand and Wado Ichimonji in his mouth.

He looked at his new Captain, the little girl still standing by him, looking at the marines behind him with a look he had only ever seen on starving animals. He ignored it for now.

"I promised to be a pirate. Opposing the marines will make me a wanted man. However, I'll tell you one thing. I will always follow my own ambitions!"

"Ambitions?"

"To become the world's greatest swordsman! If you do anything that will cause me to abandon my ambitions... Your will end your own life on my sword!"

The girls hungry gaze snapped to him, almost making him flinch at the clear sign of anger in them, her pupils looking more like needles as opposed to the pointed ovals they had been before, her sharp teeth bared at him.

"The world's greatest swordsman? That's nice! As the Pirate King's Nakama, I wouldn't expect any less from you."

"Heh, indeed. It doesn't matter if it's as a devil or a saint... My name will be heard all over the world!"

His Captain grinned brightly.

"What are you waiting for?! Eliminate them this instance!"

"Duck, Zoro!"

His eyes widened, watching his Captain lift his leg behind him.

"Gomu Gomu no..."

He ducked.

"WHIP!"

Luffy kicked his leg in a circular motion at the marines, the leg stretching as it went, hitting the marines away from him.

"You know, you still haven't explained how you can do this stuff."

Luffy's leg snapped back in place.

"ShiShiShiShi! I ate the Gomu Gomu no mi. I'm a rubber-man!"

"H-He's a devil fruit user!"

"Captain, we're no match for someone like that!"

"Zoro alone could defeat us! We're no match for both of them!"

Morgan's head was bowed, his fists shaking with barely withheld rage.

"This is a direct order! If you lack the guts to fight, shoot yourselves right here and now to save me the trouble! My division has no room for cowards!"

* * *

This was bad.

She could feel the madness surfacing, pushing at her mind to come free, the fact she hadn't eaten since before they left Dawn Island not helping her keep it at bay at all.

But why should she? This man, no, this monster just ordered his men to shoot themselves because they realised what this delusional man couldn't.

That they were outmatched.

She clutched her head, whimpering as the madness began pushing harder, begging her to let it out.

"Berserker!"

She looked up, startled at the call of her rank, looking at her Master as he gave her a hard look.

"Make sure they don't throw their lives away!"

She nodded, the command of her Master ringing clearly through the madness in her head.

She poofed away from her spot, appearing in the middle of the cluster of marines, who were all pointing pistols at their own heads.

She growled, letting a small bit of madness out to play. The effect was immediate.

All of the marines stopped cold in their tracks, sweat beginning to drip down their faces as their flight instincts kicked in, screaming at them to run as fast as they could away from the dangerous presence pressing down on their minds.

The madness of a Berserker was a scary thing.

Her Master ran at the cruel human, completely unaffected by the madness in the air around her as he punched the human in the face.

Or rather, he tried to, but the human blocked the hit with his axe-hand.

The human took off his coat.

"A civilian with no rank is no match for me! I am the Captain of the Marines! Axe Hand Morgan!"

"I'm Luffy! Nice to meet you!"

She sighed, finally able to pull in the madness now that her Master had said something so typically HIM. Nice to meet you, was not something you said to somebody trying to kill you!

The human swung his axe at her Master, missing as he jumped over the swing, landing behind him. The human turned around, putting his remaining hand on his axe-hand, swinging at her Master again, hitting the ground and creating a miniature fissure. The man looked up just in time for her Master to kick both of his feet into his face, landing nimbly on the ground.

Her ear twitched as she jumped, avoiding the man that had just tried to grab her from behind, landing gracefully on the head of another marine.

The human glared at her, making her grin at him.

"Stand still you brat!"

"No!"

She cackled as she ran from the marine, dodging effortlessly between the legs of the humans still affected by the madness she had let out.

"Hold it right there Straw Hat! I have a hostage!"

She stopped, making the marines chasing her crash into one of his comrades, looking at where the voice had come from.

There was the purple human, holding a gun to Coby's head.

Her Master ignored him, simply continuing to punch the marine Captain in the face.

"H-Hey, are you an idiot or something?! I said I have a hostage!"

"Hey."

Her Master looked up at Zoro's call, finally looking at the purple human.

"If you care about his life, don't move! You try anything, and I'll shoot!"

She growled at them, teleporting away in a cloud of grey-blue smoke, reappearing a little ways from the two human's, looking at the purple one with a hungry gaze.

"Luffy-san!"

Her ears perked up at Coby's shout, her eyes not moving from the purple human, but still paying attention to Coby.

"I don't want to interfere with your dream, even if I die!"

"Yeah, I know. Give it up, you stupid moron."

Her Master placed his hand on his biceps, grinning all the while.

"Coby is serious. B!"

She jerked, tearing her gaze from the purple human and directing it to her Master.

He grinned at her.

"I'll take care of this guy, you help Zoro."

She didn't bother nodding, simply poofing away to stand next to Zoro.

As her Master prepared his attack, the marine Captain, who had gotten up at some point during the fight, raised his axe-hand over her Master.

"Luffy-san, look out!"

"Gomu Gomu no..."

"I am the Marine Captain, Axe Hand Morgan!"

Zoro put his white sword back in his mouth, running at the marine Captain as she teleported to over the man's head.

"PISTOL!"

Her Master's hand stretched at the purple human, Zoro blocking the marines axe with his swords, while she wrapped her legs around the man throat, bending backwards and pulling the man center of gravity off balance, making him fall towards the ground. Just before the man's back hit the ground she shifted, hands holding onto his hair as she let go of his throat, using the leverage of his hair to swing herself backwards, bringing her to his front.

The man's back hit the ground with a loud thud, the blow disorienting him enough for her to place her hand on his forehead, using her strength to make it impossible for him to move, her leg pressing down on the arm with the axe, preventing him from using it.

"Thanks Zoro, B."

"It was nothing, Captain."

"S'kay, Master."

* * *

"Aren't you going to eat, B-chan?"

Zoro paused in his eating, looking at the little girl he had just learned was his Captain's little sister.

Sure enough, B wasn't eating, just drinking a glass of juice.

She blinked, looking up at the pink haired kid, who was looking at her with worry.

She shook her head.

"No. Me can only eat one thing, everything else make my tummy hurt."

B went back to drinking her juice, forcing the kid to turn to Luffy.

"Luffy-san, what does she mean?"

Luffy looked at him, cheeks bulging with food.

He swallowed.

"She means she can only eat one thing, everything else makes her sick."

"What can she eat, then?"

Luffy began to frown, something he hadn't thought the cheerful boy capable of.

"Sorry Coby, can't tell ya."

The kid looked hurt.

"Why not?"

He looked at him, serious expression on his face.

"I want as few people as possible to know that about B."

...Well, that's not weird at all.

Luffy then looked at him.

"Zoro and anyone else that joins my crew will know, and those that fights B and lives will as well, but other than that, I plan on keeping it a secret."

He raised his eyebrow.

"Fights her and lives?"

That didn't sound good.

His Captain nodded.

"Yeah, when B fights seriously, it gets very bloody, very quickly."

Luffy then went back to stuffing his face, as if he hadn't just told them his two year old sister can kill.

He and the kid looked at the girl, who was now curled up on the chair she had been sitting on, sleeping soundly without a care in the world.

...What the hell had he let himself get dragged into?


	10. Where Nii-chan is Stupid

"Zoro-Nii?"

"Hmm?"

"Nii-chan not coming down."

"What?"

Zoro shot up, looking at the sky where his Captain had just shot himself at a bird.

A bird that now had Luffy's head trapped in it's beak.

"Dammit Luffy!"

Zoro took both the oars and started rowing, B sitting on the bow of the ship they were in, staring at Luffy without blinking once.

"Hey, please stop! Let us on your boat, please!"

He groaned, looking at the three people floating in the ocean.

"I can't stop, you'll just have to grab on yourselves!"

"Wh-What?!"

Despite their shout, the three men obediently grabbed onto the edge of the ship as it practically flew past them and heaved themselves onto in.

"Huh, you actually got on. I'm impressed."

"Are you trying to kill us?!"

Then one of them pulled out a sword.

"Oi, stop this boat! We're with Buggy the Clown, and we'll be taking this boat, otherwise you and that little brat are gonna get it."

He was about to stop rowing and beat the shit out of these guys, but B turning her head around to look at them stopped him.

B was looking at them like they were prey. She then looked at him.

"Kill?"

A little girl should not be capable of saying that word with the tone of somebody asking whether or not they should do it.

Still, he took a second to think about it.

"Nah, they can row the boat."

B nodded, seeming a bit disappointed, which was just plain wrong, before she disappeared with a 'poof' a cloud of grey-blue smoke the only indication she had even been there.

The sound of the three guys' pain screams filled the air, before B returned to her spot on the bow, while the three men almost immediately after took the oars from him, battered and bruised, and started rowing.

"We're sorry, we didn't know you were a Master, Sir!"

He blinked, not at all understanding what they were saying.

' _Wait a sec… Didn't B call Luffy 'Master' back in Shells Town? And Luffy called her 'Berserker'...'_

He looked at B, the little girl still staring intensely in the direction the bird had taken Luffy in.

' _...Just what are you, little girl?'_

B turned her head, locking eyes with him, as if she had heard his thought, giving him a sharp-toothed grin, before going back to staring after Luffy.

* * *

When they finally reached the island, she was frustrated, hungry and above all, in dire need of her Master's presence.

The Madness was pressing against her skull again, encouraged by the absence of her Master and the lack of food.

"Come on, B. Let's find Luffy."

She looked up at Zoro, before nodding, poofing away and onto his back.

Zoro stumbled a bit, not used to the sudden weight.

"Wha..?"

She buried her face in his back, desperately trying to keep the Madness at bay.

"...Me no walk while trying to stay."

She could feel the confusion rolling off of Zoro, so she tucked on his shirt.

"...Find Master. Quickly. Me no wanna leave..."

Zoro seemed to give up, still not understanding her, but deciding to focus on finding her Master so he could tell him what the hell she was saying.

"Yeah. Can you hold on by yourself?"

She nodded against his back, wrapping her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck.

He nodded.

"Alright, let's go."

* * *

Her Master was tied up.

In a metal cage.

With a cannon pointed at him.

A LIT cannon.

She REALLY needed something to kill.

Preferably the bastard that put him in the cage to begin with.

She jumped off Zoro's back, watching as an orange haired girl ran up to the cannon, cupping her hands around the fuse, putting it out and burning the skin of her hands in the process.

The girl shrieked, but didn't move her hands until the flame was completely out. When it was, she slumped over, not noticing the pirates coming at her from behind, swords poised to cut her.

When she finally did, it was to later for her to move, so she held her arms over her head, closing her eyes.

She poofed away, appearing in the cage her Master was in as Zoro blocked the pirates from reaching the girl.

"Oi, oi, ganging up on a girl isn't very nice."

She's tempted to bite him for suggesting girls are weak, but she has bigger priorities right now.

Namely getting her Master out of this cage.

"Zoro! B! You made it!"

"Yes, Zoro-Nii keep walking wrong, that why we not come sooner."

Her Master blinked as she started untieing the ropes binding him.

"Zoro kept walking in the wrong direction?"

She nodded, getting done with a knot.

"He direction-retarded."

Her Master started laughing his head off at her comment.

"Why you in cage, Master?"

He immediately stopped laughing, turning his head to stare hard at her as the ropes around his chest fell.

"...You're hungry, aren't you B?"

She nodded, not meeting his eyes as she started undoing the rope around his hands.

"So am I. Anyway, that weird clown-guy and his crew put me in here."

"Who she?"

"That's Nami, out new navigator!"

The girl started glaring at her Master.

"I didn't agree to anything!"

"Oi, Luffy. First you get caught by a bird and now we find you in a cage. Is this your idea of fun or something?"

"H-Hey, wait, did they just call that guy Zoro?"

"As in Pirate Hunter Zoro?!"

"Why the hell is he with a bunch of thieves?!"

The girl stopped glaring at her Master, her eyes getting big.

"Th-The crewmate you mentioned earlier was Pirate Hunter Zoro?!"

Her Master nodded as she finished with the rope around his hands.

"Yep! And this is my other crewmember, B!"

She walked out from behind his back, reaching down to undo the rope around his angels as the girl gaped at her.

"Yo-You took a little girl with you to sea?! ARE YOU INSANE?!"

"No. Besides, what kind of big brother would I be if I just abandoned my little sister to go out to sea?"

"THE FACT SHE'S YOUR SISTER MAKES IT EVEN WORSE!"

She'd had enough. Turning around to growl at the girl yelling at her Master, her eyes needles as she glare at her, sharp teeth bared in a sneer.

The girl's eyes widened as she took a step back, clearly shock at her reaction.

All of her instincs was telling her to just jump the girl yelling at her Master and tear her throat out right here and...

"Berserker."

She jolted, turning her head to look at her Master, who was frowning at her.

"No attacking our navigator."

She huffed, complying with her Master's command as she bent down and began working on the rope around his feet again, completely ignoring the shocked girl behind her.

Though the second the girl became anything other than the navigator, she was maiming her.

* * *

Nami stared at the little girl curled up in Luffy's lap like a cat, trying to get her head around the fact that a two year old girl had just smashed a metal cage into bits.

The swordsman, Zoro, seemed to be in just as much shock as she was, so it was likely he hadn't seen her do something like that before either. Luckily, the sight of a little girl breaking a metal cage was enough to make Buggy and his crew stop cold as well, which gave them the chance to escape.

"How the hell did a two year old girl break apart a metal cage with by _punching_ it?!"

The girl stirred slightly, but didn't wake up as Luffy looked up at her, taking his attention away from the dog he had been petting.

"Oh, that? That was nothin'. I once saw B turn a boulder into dust with one punch!"

Luffy gave them a grin, not realising or simply not caring that what he just said didn't answer her question.

It just gave her more.

"THAT DOESN'T ANSWER MY QUESTION!"

The girl gave a low whine, shifting.

"Shh! If your keep yelling like that, you'll wake B."

"Hey! What are you doing with ChouChou?!"

They turned their heads to look at the owner of the voice.

Who looked like a humanoid poodle wearing armor made of wood.

The girl shifted some more, blinking a couple of times before falling asleep again.

Luffy's expression became incredibly serious as he started petting the ears of the girl in his lap.

"You need to keep it down. If you don't, Berserker is going to wake up, and I don't know if I can keep her from hurting you, considering how unstable she must be right now."

Nami, Zoro and the humanoid poodle looked at Luffy with disbelief, their gaze snapping to the tiny girl in his lap.

"Luffy, she's a two year old girl. What the hell can she do to hurt us? Also, why did you call her Berserker? I thought her name was B, strange as it is."

Luffy looked at her and Zoro, before briefly looking at the poodle from the corner of his eye, then back at them.

"You just saw her smash a cage to bits. Even I know somebody who can do something like that is dangerous, and I'm an idiot."

Nami blinked, before realising he had a point. She also snickered inwardly at the fact he just admitted his own stupidity.

"As for why I called her Berserker... I'll tell you that when I need to, but right now all I'm concerned about is getting Berserker something to eat so she doesn't go insane."

Nami, who had opened her mouth to demand he tell them, froze along with Zoro when Luffy finished talking.

"What do you mean 'doesn't go insane'?!"

"Berserker has a tendency to go, well, berserk, when she's hungry."

"Why didn't you have her eat something in Shells Town then?!"

"Enough of this, answer my question!"

They looked at the man again.

"What are you doing with ChouChou?!"

Luffy blinked, looking down at the dog.

"ChouChou?"

"Excuse me, but who are you?"

The man looked at Nami.

"I am Boodle, the Mayor of this town! Now, who are you?"

*Growl*

They jumped, looking at the little girl in Luffy's lap.

B was sitting up, her pupils as thin as needles, teeth bared in a snarl, her ears pressed against her head and her tail swishing behind her.

Nami shivered as she looked in the girl's eyes.

Those eyes looked like they belonged on a starving animal, not a little girl.

She growl again, slowly getting up.

" **Berserker.** "

They jerked at the dark tone Luffy used, the girl's head snapping to face him.

Luffy was giving her a stern look as he looked in her eyes. Then he sighed, putting his hand on head even as she growled at him for doing so.

"Looks like we'll have to fight that clown guy."

The girl in Luffy's lap relaxed from the tense state she had been in, nodding her head to Luffy as the rest looked at him in disbelief.

"What?!"


	11. Where Clowns get Scared

"BIG NOSE~!"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING, IDIOT?! THAT WAS THE ONE THING YOU SHOULDN'T SAY!"

Normally she would have growled at the girl for yelling at her Master, but right now her attention was focused solely at the men standing on the roof of the building in front of them.

The clown guy looked really, really pissed right now.

"Damn you, you flashy idiot! I'll teach you to mess with me. FLASHILY FIRE THE BUGGY BALL!"

She jumped off her Master's back as the cannonball was fired at them, jumping up over the red ball and kicking it right back at the people who fired it, making it crash into the building, turning it to rubble.

She landed gracefully on the ground, staring at the men in the rubble with a hungry gaze.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!"

"That was Berserker."

She turned her head at her titel.

The girl and Zoro were both looking at her in shocked disbelief, while her Master was grinning at her.

"Nice going, Berserker!"

She nodded, her ear twitching as she jumped out of the way of a whip.

"How dare you try to kill Captain Buggy!"

She looked at the… rather strange human that had attacked her.

The man had blue pants and a yellow sash. His stomach was exposed and his chest looked like it had a bunch of cotton balls glued to it. His face seemed to be outlined with white fur, a pair of white bear ears on top of his head.

He was also glaring at her.

The sound of splintering wood and glass bottles filled the air, making both her and the strange man look at the source. It was the clown guy, climbing out of the debris, holding two smoking men.

He was also glaring at her.

"How dare you try to flashily do me in?"

"He used his henchmen as shields?"

She growled at him, flashing her sharp teeth for all to see.

Another man came out of the rubble, this one holding a giant green and purple lion.

He had shiny black hair that went down to his shoulder on one side, but shaved short on the other. His face was slim, but she could only see the top half, since the bottom half was covered by a thick blue and white checkered scarf around his neck. He wore a long black vest he left open, exposing his chest, and green sash and white pants.

The bear guy looked at the lion in shock.

"Richie!"

The black haired man ignored him, looking at her.

"Captain Buggy, please allow me to deal with this."

She growled at the man.

"Very well Cabaji. Show them your acrobat skills!"

The man took out a unicycle, of all things, and cycled towards her at high speeds, his sword raised.

"I, Acrobat Cabaji, Chief of Staff, will take on Captain Buggy's angre."

She hissed at the man as he came closer, getting ready to poof away.

Then the acrobat's sword meet Zoro's in a clang of metal against metal.

" _I'll_ clash swords with you."

The man's eyes narrowed.

"Roronoa Zoro, it's an honor. To think that I would get to slay a swordsman such as yourself."

The clown guy snorted, looking at the bear guy.

"Well then Mohji, you better make sure that brat pays for what she did!"

The bear guy nodded his head.

"Of course, Captain Buggy."

She crooked her head to the side, staring unblinkingly at the human before her.

"Master?"

The human looked confused for a moment, before her Master's next words made his eyes widen in fear.

"Yeah Berserker. Enjoy."

Her face split in an insane grin as the human took a step back, cold sweat pouring down his face.

"W-Wait, a-are yo-u saying the li-little g-girl is a S-Servant?!"

She placed her hands on the ground, opening her mouth and hissing at the human as she let the Madness free of its bonds.

All sound died, the only thing she could hear now the panicked heartbeat of the man before her.

She then heard her Master's bright voice through the cloud of Madness.

"Yup! Hope you know how to run, because Berserker is hungry."

The man didn't have time to answer as she leapt at him, the only thing on her mind the desire to quell the hungry burning in her stomach.

* * *

When she saw the little girl _punch_ a **cannonball** , Nami had been shocked.

When she saw her jump away from the weird guy's whip, she had been relieved.

But when she saw the little girl, who couldn't be more than to years old, break out in the creepiest damn smile she had ever seen and then jump at the man that had attacked her, mouth open and sharp teeth on display, she was freaked out.

Which was why she yelled at the girl's supposed brother.

"What the hell is going on?! Why is that guy so afraid of her?!"

The boy looked at her, his eyes serious.

"The bear guy is scared of her because he knows what she is. He knows he's screwed."

Nami could feel her temper rise at the way this guy was avoiding her questions, but before she could yell at him, Buggy beat her to it.

"Are you telling me you're a Master?!"

Nami looked at Buggy, who was looking at Luffy with fear filled eyes.

Luffy just gave the man a cheeky smile.

"You bet! I've been Berserker's Master for ten years now."

"What does that even m-"

"ARGH~!"

Nami jerked up, along with Zoro, Buggy and Cabaji, all of them looking in the direction the scream had come from.

"Looks like the bear guy didn't run fast enough. Oh well."

Their heads snapped back to Luffy, who was standing with his hands behind his head, still looking in the direction of the scream, a small smile on his face.

"What just happened?!"

He looked at her, his smile morphing into a grin.

"ShiShiShiShi! Berserker just killed the bear guy!"

Luffy closed his eyes, grin still in place as Nami looked at him in shock.

"Forget this, I'm outta here!"

She turned around, sprinting to where she knew the Buggy Pirates kept their loot, to freaked out by Luffy's casually dismissal of his little sister killing to stay near him.

* * *

"Gomu Gomu no…"

Her ears perked, her head turning to look in the direction of her Master's voice, a piece of meat hanging from her mouth.

"BAZOOKA!"

She quickly swallowed, staying up and beginning to walk towards her Master.

"Hey, B! Where are you?!"

She picked up the pace, running to her Nii-chan.

"Nii-chan!"

She jumped at him, holding onto his back as she giggled.

"Argh! B! How many times have I told you not to do that?!"

"Don't know!"

She grinned as she heard her Nii-chan sigh, followed by a chuckled.

"Come on B, get off. I know you need a bath right now."

She pouted but did as he said, sliding off Nii-chan's back and onto the ground.

Nii-chan turned around, looking her over for injuries as she did the same to him.

"Clown guy gone?"

Nii-chan smiled at her.

"Yeah, he's gone."

She smiled.

"L-Luffy?"

Nii-chan blinked, turning his head to look at Nami, who was looking at her in shock.

"What is it Nami?"

The girl just looked at him incredulously.

"I think she wants to know why B is covered in blood Luffy."

They looked over at Zoro-Nii, who was looking at her with intense eyes.

Nii-chan blinked.

"Oh, that? B killed that bear guy. I told you that, right?"

Nii-chan looked confused.

Zoro-Nii sighed.

"That doesn't explain why most of the blood is around her hands and mouth."

Nii-chan sighed, looking very tired.

"Look, I promise I'll tell you when we leave, alright? B needs a bath."

Both Zoro-Nii and Nami looked ready to argue, but they were forced to agree when the people of the town started to come back.

"Fine, but I want an explanation, you hear?!"


	12. Where Liars are Busted

Zoro looked at the girl in the small tub, feeling slight amusement as he took in her pouting face as her brother cleaned her of blood, before looking away lest he see something he shouldn't.

He had been shocked when he woke up after his fight with Cabaji to see the little girl he was starting to see as his little sister covered in blood, particularly on her hands and around her mouth. The fact Luffy had acted like it was nothing did little to ease his nerves except reassuring him it wasn't her blood.

While he wasn't averse to killing, the fact a two year old girl was the one doing the killing made him kind of uneasy.

So now here they were, B in a tub of water, Luffy scrubbing her free of blood with a brush and soap and the new navigator, Nami, looking at B wearily.

"So…"

They looked at Luffy, who had just finished washing B, wrapping her up in a fluffy towel.

"I promised to explain things, didn't I?"

The navigator glared at him.

"Yeah, I'd say."

Zoro just grunted.

Luffy sighed as he dried B with the towel.

"Alright, let me get B in some clothes."

They nodded, letting Luffy scoop up his sister and carry her into the little room on the boat.

He came out a little while later, B now dressed in a red sundress.

"Alright," He said, placing B in his lap. "Let me explain."

They sat down, looking at the two of them expectantly.

"What do you want to know?"

They sighed, Nami answering dryly.

"Why don't we start with what B is?"

Luffy nodded.

"B is what is known as a Servant."

He held up his hand when they opened their mouths to yell.

"Calm down, it's not what you think. The kind of servant you're thinking of is not the kind of Servant B is."

Luffy took off his glove, allowing both him and Nami to see the red mark on his hand.

It looked like a grinning mouth of sharp teeth, a top hat above it and a bell under it. Luffy let them examine it for a bit before he explained.

"This is a Command Seal. It shows others I'm B's Master."

He put his hand down.

"A Servant is somebody who died and got sent to the Throne of Heroes."

"Wait, what do you mean 'died'?!"

Luffy glared a bit at Nami.

"Look, I'm trying to explain stuff to you, and you interrupting isn't helping!"

Nami gulped, nodding and keeping quiet.

"As I was saying, a Servant is somebody who died and got sent to the Throne of Heroes when they did. I don't really know what you have to do to get sent there so don't ask, but I do know there are seven different Servant out there. Assassin, Archer, Lancer, Rider, Caster, Saber and Berserker. Each one has their own special traits, most of which can pretty much be explained by their name."

Luffy stopped talking, looking at them.

"I'm guessing B is the Berserker?"

Luffy nodded at his question.

"What does that entail?"

Luffy sighed, looking down at B.

"It means she's Mad. A Berserker is somebody who's been consumed by Madness some way or another. B's Madness comes from hunger."

"So… She's always hungry?"

Luffy gave them both a sad smile.

"Yeah, except B's a cannibal. She eats humans."

Zoro felt his eyes widening.

* * *

She looked up at the long-nosed boy from Nii-chan's back, blinking as she took in the many flags around them.

"HaHaHaHa! I am Usopp, the leader of the invincible nation of pirates that rain over this island! You stand before a living legend, the most revered pirate who ever lived!"

The boy pointed his thumb at himself, a big grin stretching his mouth.

"I am the great Captain Usopp!"

She gave the boy a bland stare as he started to brag about his '80 million man crew' and even she knew he was lying at this point.

"AWSOME~!"

She sighed, of course Nii-chan would believe him.

"You expect us to believe that?"

She snickered at the boy's face, finding his reaction to Nami sarcastic question hilarious.

"She knows!"

"Yup. Well, now I know."

"How could I be so dumb, I practically told her I was lying, I'm such an idiot, so stupid."

"What!? He was lying?!"

"Curse you, you crafty tactician! 80 million may have been an exaggeration, but I have a great many men under my control!"

At the boy's exclamation, six of the flags began to move up and down, all of them in the same location.

She was getting bored, so she slid down Nii-chan's back and poofed away, appearing in one of the trees above the bushes, and silently jumped down behind the three kids hiding in them and moving the flags.

"My guess is three."

The three boys immediately dropped the flags they were holding and turned around to run away, screaming when her unexpected presence scared them as she looked at them with big, glowing blue eyes.

She pressed her ears against her skull at the loud sound, growling slightly at them.

They fainted.

She blinked, cautiously walking up and poking one of them.

Yup, completely knocked out.

Ups.

* * *

B looked around, clinging to Zoro-Nii's back as they walked towards the mansion Usopp had run to after giving them food. The three kids she'd accidentally made faint had mentioned something about him going there to lie or something.

She hadn't really been listening.

"WHOA! This place is huge!"

She blinked, turning to Nii-chan, who was looking at the mansion in awe.

She studied the mansion in front of them as the three kids elaborated on why Usopp came here. Apparently the girl that lived there was depressed and Usopp came here to tell her lies to cheer her up.

"Hey, B!"

She tilted her head and turned her gaze to Nii-chan, who was looking at her.

Nii-chan grinned at her, pointing to the mansion.

"Think you can get us in there? I would do so myself but I doubt the others would appreciate my way of doing it."

She giggled softly at Nii-chan's confession as she slid off of Zoro-Nii's back and onto the ground.

"Okay, Nii-chan. I get you in." With that said she took ahold of both Nii-chan's and Zoro-Nii's hands, Nii-chan grinning with anticipation, Zoro-Nii and Nami looking at her wearily and the three kids looking at her in disbelief.

"How's _she_ supposed to get you inside? She's just a little kid…"

Fortunately for the three kids she didn't get to hear the rest of the green haired one's sentence, because at that moment, she teleported away in a cloud of blue smoke, taking her two brothers with her inside the big garden of the mansion.

As soon as they appeared in the garden Zoro-Nii fell on the ground, groaning from the dizziness Nii-chan had told her came with her teleportations until you got use to them.

She poofed away again, appearing in front of Nami and taking her into the garden as well, before doing it one last time with the three kids.

When she was done she poofed onto Nii-chan's back, giggling along with Nii-chan as they looked at the people who were all groaning on the ground.

She yawned, closing her eyes tiredly as her grip on Nii-chan became loose and then disappeared completely.

"Whoa, B!" She heard Nii-chan yelp before warm arms encircled her waist, preventing her from hitting the ground.

"Me sleepy." She mumbled quietly as Nii-chan settled her against his chest.

She felt a chuckle vibrate through his chest.

"Right, I forgot how tired you get after teleporting so many people while low on food. Go to sleep B, I'll wake you when we need you." Nii-chan said sheepishly as she quickly drifted off into dreamland.

"G' night, Nii-chan…"


	13. Where the Cats Fight

A loud growl sounded on the beach, causing everyone, even Kuro, to look to the source of the sound.

Nami and Zoro's eyes widened as they took in the small form of B, who was staring at Luffy with needle-like eyes, her tail and ears twitching uncontrollably as she growled low in her throat with a sneer.

Kuro raised an eyebrow at the small cat-girl he had last seen fast asleep on Strawhats back in the mansion garden.

The rest of the Black Cat pirates was staring at the small, real-life, somehow scary looking, cat-girl with a mix of confusion, awe and slight fear at the loud growl coming from her.

B finally tore her eyes away from Luffy, turning towards Zoro.

"Zoro." She growled, her eyes burning with something that could have been anger, or insanity, or both. " _What_ … _Happened_."

Zoro swallowed slightly, acutely aware of the fact that this wasn't the sweet little girl he had come to know, but the insane Berserker Servant whose Master had somehow ended up under the broken off stempost of a ship.

And she was _pissed_ about it.

So he did the intelligent thing, and pointed at Jango the Hypnotist.

"That guy over there hypnotised his crew into becoming stronger, but Luffy got hypnotised too." He said gruffly, watching as Berserker turned to look at the frozen Jango with murder in her eyes. "Luffy went, well, berserk, and ended up pulling the stempost off of the ship. This guy then decided to make him fall asleep while he was holding it and it fell on him."

Berserker sneered, yowling loudly at the hypnotist in anger and leaping off the cliff, landing on all fours in front of him.

Jango scrambled to get away from her, holding his Chakram threateningly in front of him.

It might have worked better if his hands were not shaking in fear.

"St-Stay away from me little girl!" He yelled, staring at the small child with sweat dripping down his face.

Berserker simply sneered, standing up in a hunched over position.

"No." She growled, glaring at the hypnotist who once again took a step back.

"You tried to kill my Master." Kuro's eyes widened slightly at the word 'Master', his eyes flickering from the girl to Strawhat to the glove on Strawhat's hand and back to the gir- no, the _Servant_ standing in front of Jango as he finally put the pieces together.

"The Berserker." He whispered in awe, before relaxing back to watch the show.

"You tried to _kill_ my _Master._ " The girl repeated, anger lacing every word.

Then she _smiled,_ allowing all those present to see just how _Insane_ she truly was.

"Let me… **Return the favour.** "

That was all the warning Jango got, before the girl was on him, nimbly maneuvering herself around his body until she was on his back, legs around his waist and hands holding his arms in a death grip.

She smirked sadistically, before opening her mouth and _biting his neck._

Jango screamed as blood flew from his neck, staggering backwards slightly, the rest of his crew still frozen in shock at the fact that a little girl just bit somebody's neck hard enough to draw blood and thus unable to help him.

"What the hell is she doing!?" Usopp screamed in shock, staring at the small girl in fear.

It was Zoro who answered him… Sort of.

"I'd turn away if I were you kid." He said gruffly, eyes on the Servant of his Captain. "This is about to get ugly."

"What are you talking abo-?" He didn't get to finish his question, a loud scream making him look back at Jango.

That was a mistake.

Usopp stared in horror as the little girl drew her head back from Jango's neck, ripping a good chunk of it off in the process, blood pouring out of the massive wound without pause, bone getting exposed as the flesh was ripped from it.

That was it for the girl.

She tore into the hypnotist without mercy, tearing his clothes away to get to his flesh, blood flying as more and more bone became visible on his body.

The man was dead in seconds, falling to the ground in a bloody heap, the new position not hindering the cannibal on his back one bit.

Usopp wished he had done what Zoro had told him as both he and everyone of the Black Cat Pirates emptied their lunch onto the ground once their brains finally processed that they were witnessing a tiny two year old girl actually _eat_ a full grown man like a starving wolf would a deer.

"Berserker."

The girl looked up from were she was tearing open his stomach, blood dripping down her chin and decorating she arms.

"Master." She said hoarsely, staring up at the now awake Luffy.

"Come back when you're done." He said simply, making the girl nod and grab the corpse under her tightly, before they both vanished in a poof of smoke, leaving behind a small pool of blood.

"So." Luffy looked up at Kuro, question in his eyes.

"The rumors were true. The Servants do exist." Kuro smirked, his eyes glinting dangerously.

"Tell me, how did you acquire It?"

Luffy frowned angrily at the man.

"Berserker isn't an 'It'. She's a person. and, I didn't 'acquire' her. She chose me to be her Master when I was seven years old." Luffy explained, annoyance dripping from his voice at the fact this guy had just called Berserker an 'It'.

Kuro raised a sceptical eyebrow.

"That thing is clearly nothing more than a mindless beast only capable of carrying out orders, let alone _choose_ its Master. To think otherwise is just plain idio-" Kuro was interrupted in his monolog by Luffy's fist slamming into his face.

"Shut up you bastard!"

And so the fight began. With the three kids Berserker had made faint hitting the downed Kuro in the head repeatedly with a bat, a frying pan and a shovel.

* * *

"Master."

Her Master looked at her from the corner of his eye.

"Berserker." He acknowledged, before focusing on his opponent again.

"Go and help Kaya. She getting chased by one of his men. Try to kill him without Kaya and the kids seeing you."

She growled, getting on all fours and ran towards the forest, following the scent she knew belonged to Kaya.

"Wait!"

She stopped, looking down at the long-nosed boy on the ground, who was trying to stand up.

"Take… Take me with you!"

She looked back at her Master in question.

"Heh, well in that case. **Loosen the chains that holds the Beast.** "

She grinned widely as the chains loosened, picking up the boy with ease and shooting towards to forest, putting the boy on her back as her body grew and her legs, arms and clothes changed. She roared with sadistic delight as she ran through the forest, the scent even stronger to her now that the chains holding her down weren't as tightly bound as before.

"Please, run as fast as you can! We need to save Kaya!"

She growled slightly at the boy.

" **I can smell your fear, Boya. What makes you think I will listen to you?"**

She felt the boy gulp slightly, the scent of fear getting stronger.

"I-I don't expect you to listen to me, but please, help Kaya! She's my best friend."

She purred mischievously.

" **That not what you want her to be though, is it?"**

She stopped listening to him, focusing on the scent of scared-fear-help-flower that the girl let off, running quickly towards the smell and stopping just beyond the clearing the girl and the kids were in.

"Why are you stoppi-?!"

" **Be quiet."** She growled quietly at him, dumping him on the ground and backing into the shadows before he could see her probably.

" **Stay here, Boya. I want to have some** _ **fun.**_ " She didn't give him a chance to reply, disappearing in a cloud of smoke, reappearing on the other side of the clearing, still covered by the trees.

She looked at the three kids laying on the ground, then at the pirate pointing a gun at the girl.

She _grinned_.

 _"_ _ **Tick... Tock... Goes The Clock… Can You Hear It Stop?**_ _"_

* * *

He tensed, looking around wildly for the owner of the voice.

"Where are you!? Show yourself!"

A dark laugh echoed through the clearing, the sky and the space between the trees seeming to darken.

" **Who are you to tell me what to do, little Lamb?"**

The words were dark like the forest, the only sound he could hear that of soft footsteps.

His hand was starting to shake.

"D-Do it or I kill the girl!"

The laugh returned, a pair of glowing blue eyes appearing in the darkness between the trees.

" **What girl?"** It asked innocently, the voice so scratchy that he couldn't tell the gender.

"W-What are you t-talking about!? This girl right her-!" His voice died in his throat as he looked to were the girl had just been, the patch of grass now completely bare.

He turned wildly to look for the three brats he had knocked out, only to find them gone as well.

The eyes laughed, moving through the darkness of the forest smoothly, glowing brighter in face of his terror.

" **It would seem you have gone mad, little Lamb. Seeing people where there are none."** The wide grin appeared under the eyes, sharp white teeth stained with blood shining in the dark.

He pointed his shaking pistol at the eyes.

"St-Stay the hell away from me! Or I'll… I'll...!" He yelled, terrified of this… This _thing_ hiding in the dark.

" **You'll what, Little Lamb?"** It said mockingly. " **You'll shoot me?"**

The eyes and grin had disappeared. Black hands grabbed his forearms, sharp claws digging into his flesh and making him bleed as he felt the thing appear behind him.

" _I_ ' **d** Li **kE t** o **s** é _ **e**_ y **Ou** _T_ **r** Y **."** The voice breathed in his ear, now disoriented so badly he almost couldn't understand what was said.

The hands dragged up his arms to his shoulder, creating deep, heavily bleeding scratches in them and making him choke in pain and drop the gun. The hands now on his shoulders forcefully turned him around, making him come face-to-face with insane bright blue eyes and a terrifying grin.

The last thing he saw as he fell to the ground, he throat shredded to pieces, was a pair of giant, black furred cat paws.


	14. Where Cooks are Needed

"Hey Luffy, where's B?"

Luffy blinked at Nami, swallowing his mouthful of food.

"Oh, she's still on the beach."

Kaya blinked.

"B? Is that the little girl that was sleeping on your back when we first met, Luffy-san?"

Luffy grinned.

"ShiShiShiShi! Yup! She's my little sister!"

Kaya smiled.

"I see. But, why would she be on the beach?"

"She's, ah… Cleaning up."

Zoro and Nami choked on their food.

"That's one way to put it." Zoro said dryly.

Kaya just looked even more confused.

* * *

"Nii-chan!"

Nii-chan grinned down at her.

"Hi there B! You done?"

She nodded happily, the everpresent gnawing feeling of hunger slightly diminished now that she'd had loads to eat.

"Woaw B-chan, you really cleaned the beach up nicely!"

She blinked up at Kaya-Nee in confusion, turning to Nii-chan for an explanation.

Nii-chan just picked her up and started walking towards the ship moored at the beach.

She perked up when she saw the figurehead.

"Look Nii-chan! A Lamb!" She yelled in excitement, pointing up at the smiling figurine.

Nii-chan snickered.

"Yup! This is our new ship B, the Going Merry!"

Her eyes got huge, staring at the ship in awe.

"Really!?"

"Yes really."

She grinned, before frowning and tilting her head.

"Usopp-Nii…?"

The others looked at her in confusion, before they started hearing it to. They turned towards the slope, watching in bewilderment as Usopp-Nii came rolling down it with something big and green stuck to his back.

"Hey, what's he doing?"

"Well we'd better stop him before he hits the Merry."

"Yeah, you're right. Hey B, can you stop him?"

She nodded, poofing out of Nii-chan's hold and into Usopp-Nii's path.

"What are you doing B-chan, get back here before you get hurt!" Kaya-Nee yelled. And while her concern was touching, she wasn't an ordinary girl.

She braced herself, planting her feet firmly on the ground and grabbing ahold of the big green thing on Usopp-Nii's back, lifting it up over her head and stopping it completely.

"Ah, thanks B." Sounded from somewhere above her.

She smiled.

"You welcome."

* * *

"Nii-chan, who they?"

Luffy looked up at B, the girl looking down at Yosaku and Johnny from in between the railing.

"ShiShiShiShi! This is Yosaku and Johnny! They're friends with Zoro."

B blinked innocently down at the two men, who were both making 'awe' noises at the little girl.

"Zoro-Nii's friends?" She said, looking at Zoro for confirmation.

Zoro sighed.

"Yes B, they're my friends. Which means they're off the menu, got it?"

B pouted at him.

"I not stupid Zoro-Nii, I know no eating friends." She complained, poofing away and onto Luffy's back, still pouting.

"Wait, what do you mean 'off the menu'?!" Johnny and Yosaku shouted at him, staring at the absolutely adorable cat-girl clinging to Luffy's back.

"B's a cannibal you two, which means to watch where you put your fingers." Zoro told them with a smirk, ignoring the way B glared at him from her preach.

"I not gonna eat them Zoro-Nii!" She yelled at him, making the two men stare at her in horror at her casual denial of _eating another person_.

"You're a cannibal!?" They shrieked, clinging to each others in fear.

B pouted at them.

"Cannibal she may be, but she is also a little girl. She isn't a danger to you unless you do something really, really stupid." Luffy told them calmly, glaring slightly at Zoro. "And I thought I told you I didn't want a lot of people knowing that about B Zoro."

Zoro shrugged unapologetic.

"If we're gonna be a famous pirate crew, people are gonna find out what B is sooner or later." He said, looking to where B had poofed in front of the two bounty hunters and giving them the saddest damn kitten eyes he had ever seen, making them easily forget the whole 'cannibal' thing in favour of melting into puddles of colorful goo. "Besides, I trust them."

Luffy stared hard at him for a bit, before nodding.

"Alright, if you trust them then okay."

B giggled as the two men made funny faces at her, clapping her hands in applause.

* * *

B pulled at Nii-chan's shorts, making him look at her.

"Does I have to go Nii-chan? Me no wanna make the cooks sad." She said, pinning her ears to her head at the thought of upsetting people because she couldn't eat their food.

Nii-chan picked her up, setting her on his hip.

"It's okay B, we'll just tell them the truth. You can only eat one thing and anything else makes you sick." He smiled at her, making her nod hesitantly.

"Okay, Nii-chan."

"Right, now come on! I have to apologize for hitting their ship with that cannonball I deflected."

She sighed at him, poofing onto Zoro-Nii's back as Nii-chan ran into the restaurant.

Zoro-Nii wasn't even fazed at her sudden appearance on his back, having probably expected it to happen, continuing to walk into the restaurant.

She looked around once they were inside, Nii-chan getting dragged away by two of the chefs as soon as he entered.

"Ah, hello. How many?"

"Four." Nami answered, smiling at the chef that had greeted them.

She blinked as the blond chef started doing some weird dance when he saw Nami, almost like his legs had turned to noodles.

"Oh my sweet love I hate to argue with you but I only see three of you." He said, his one visible eye heart shaped and red.

Nami snorted.

"That's because she's sitting on this guy's back. Come on B, say hello."

She quietly slid off Zoro-Nii's back, taking ahold of his pant leg and shyly looking up at the chef from behind it.

"Hello, I called B-chan." The chef's eye went wide when he saw her ears and tail, but quickly softened as he kneeled down to her level.

"Hey there B-chan. I'm Sanji, the sous chef of this restaurant."

* * *

Sanji resisted the incredibly strong urge to coo at the little cat-girl, B-chan, as she blinked up at him in confusion.

"What a sous chef?" She asked curiously, coming out from behind the green haired brutes leg a bit, looking at him with huge eyes.

He smiled.

"It means I take care of the place when Head Chef Zeff isn't around." He simplified it for her, after all, a little girl like her wouldn't be able to understand all of the complicated stuff that came with being the sous chef.

"Alright that's enough." He looked up at the orange haired beauty, who smiled at him. "I know B is adorable but can we please have a table?"

"Oh but of course miss, right this way." He refrained from telling the young lady how much he appreciated her beauty with B-chan there, watching the lady pick up the little girl and carry her over to the table he was showing them to.

He pulled out two chairs for the ladies, excusing himself to go pick up a pillow for B-chan to sit on so she could reach the table.

Nami-swan, as the orange haired beauty was called, set B-chan down on the pillow, the little girl poking it in curiosity.

"Now, what can I get you ladies?"

"I'll take the-"

"Wasn't talking to you!" He snapped at the long-nosed boy.

"Loud…" He heard B-chan whimper quietly, looking over at her and seeing her ears pressed flat on her head.

"Ah, I'm sorry B-chan, I didn't know your ears would be that sensitive." He said apologeticallly.

"'S 'kay." B-chan said quietly, smiling up at him slightly, before yawning and curling into a little ball on the pillow, asleep in seconds.

He blinked down at the little girl as Nami-swan chuckled.

"Sorry, but it seems B decided it's nap-time."

The two men snorted.

* * *

"Oh, since you'll be joining my crew-" "NO I'M NOT!" "-There's something you should know about B."

Sanji blinked down at the straw hat wearing boy in surprise.

"B-chan? She's part of your crew?"

"Yeah, she's my little sister… Wait a second, how do you know her!?"

Sanji took a breath of smoke, blowing it out not long after.

"She's inside the restaurant with three others. I showed them to their table."

"Oh, right, forgot about that." He mumbled. "But anyway, B won't be able to eat the food you make."

He opened his mouth to protest against being on his crew, but his words died in his throat when he heard that.

"Wait, what!?"

He didn't get an answer, old man Zeff calling for the kid before he could elaborate.

* * *

She woke up to the sounds of yelling.

She quickly sat up, all traces of sleepiness gone from her body as her linstics screamed at her there was a threat to her Master nearby.

Sure enough there he was, all of the restaurant's chefs behind him and standing in front of the guy wearing some kind of golden armor.

She quickly got of the chair, making her way over to her Master silently, not speaking until she was right next to him.

"Master?" She said, the sudden sound of her voice causing everyone to jump and stare at her, the man with golden armor meeting her gaze as the chefs all voiced their confusion behind.

"What the hell!? Where did that girl come from!?"

"Is that a tail? And ears?!"

"Man she looks adorable."

"Why did she call him 'Master'? Is she a slave or something?"

She ignored them all, instead focusing on the man in front of her.

"What's this? A little girl?" He asked mockingly, staring down at her in destain.

She just barred her teeth at him, growling.

She watched as he huffed, picking up the giant sack in front of him, throwing a threat to kill anyone still in the restaurant when he came back over his shoulder as he walked out.

After that she simply climbed onto her Master's back, clinging to him as all the chef's started saying it was Sanji's fault that Don Krieg, which was apparently the man's name, had come to their restaurant.

Then the Head Chef (man his hat was tall) started yelling at at _them_ for yelling at Sanji and then a bunch of other stuff happened that she didn't really pay attention to, to focused on staring at the Head Chef's hat because seriously, why was it so tall!?

Her attention returned to the conversation when she heard Nii-chan join in.

"Hey Gin, you said you didn't know anything about the Grand Line, but I thought you'd been there. That doesn't make any sense."

She looked over at the man Nii-chan had been talking to, watching him gulp.

"Nothing makes any sense now. What happened to us on the seventh day of our journey through that cursed sea." He said, staring at the floor. "I don't know if it was a dream or reality. I saw things that I can't bring myself to believe. I know in my heart that it's impossible… For that entire fifty ship fleet… to be completely eradicated by a single man and a ten year old girl!"

While everyone around her freaked out, she perked up at the description.

"Saber-Nee?"

Everyone looked at her as she slid off Nii-chan's back, walking over to the kneeling man.

"You meet Saber-Nee and her Master?" She asked, looking up at the confused man eagerly.

"Saber? Master? What are you talking about kid?" He asked, confusion clear.

Now she was confused.

"You go to Grand Line and not know?"

"Know about what you brat!?"

"The Servants."

Both of them looked at the Head Chef, who stared down at her.

"The Servants? What are you talking about Head Chef Zeff?"

Zeff just stared at her for at bit before explaining.

"Twenty two years ago, not long after Gold Roger was executed, seven people appeared in the Grand Line, right in the middle of Marine headquarters. These people called themselves 'Servants'. They told the Marines they were there to find those they could call 'Master' and aid them in any way they could, be it by fighting, killing, stealing or fleeing. After a few years, with everyone pretty much just ignoring these so call 'Servants' something happened."

Nii-chan was staring at Zeff intently.

"What happened Head Chef?"

"...One of them chose a Master. She called herself the Lancer, and she had chosen to serve a man named Jaguar D. Saul. Not long after, Saul enlisted in the Marines, his Servant dutifully following her Master. Even if she later on expressed her displeasure that the way some Marines did things, she never strayed from her Master's side. That was the first time anyone except the leaders of the Marines had ever seen a Servant and they were curious on what she could do. They didn't have to wait long, because in the first battle Saul was in, he ordered the Lancer to attack the enemy ship and bring back all those on it that were wanted.

"And so she did.

"Not many people beyond the survivors knows what really happened that day. All that was said was that the battle was over in less than five minutes, with not a single injured on the Marines side. After that, any information on Servants became nothing more than a rumor, only those that had met them or their Masters on the Grand Line knowing for certain that they even exist."

The eyes of everyone in the room once again went wide with shock.

"B-But how!? How can a battle be over in five minutes!?"

Zeff gave a chuckle.

"I think our little friend here would be better at answering that question then me."

All eyes turned to her.

She smiled up at them.

"Lancer-Nee control the sea!" She said simply, giggling at everyones shocked faces.

"So I was right. You are a Servant." Zeff-jii mumbled, turning to Nii-chan. "And that makes you her Master I suppose."

Nii-chan snickered.

"Yup, I sure am!"

"Okay, wait a second!"

Everyone turned to Sanji.

"If this 'Lancer' can control the sea, then what can Saber do?"

Nii-chan answered.

"Saber is a master swordsman. I met her once and I saw her cleave a mountain in half with just one swing of her sword."

She frowned slightly at Nii-chan.

"Nii-chan, no telling Saber-Nee's secrets!"

Nii-chan blinked, before scratching the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Ah ha, sorry B."

She just huffed, turning back to the shaking man behind her.

"How you get away from Saber-Nee and Hawk-chan?"

Gin blinked down at her.

"A storm pulled us away after they had taken out every ship except the flagship."

She could feel the grin stretching her lips.

"Saber-Nee coming here!"

Everyone blinked.

"Wait, what!?"

* * *

She sighed in irritation, glaring slightly at her Master from the corner of her eye.

"What is it Saber?" He asked, staring ahead towards the ship they had been chasing.

Her eyebrow twitched.

"I just don't get why we have to followed them, that's all."

Her Master didn't say anything, merely slashing the ship into three pieces.

She sighed again. Sometimes she wondered why she had chosen this guy to be her Master.

Oh sure, he was the only one in this entire damn world that could give her a run for her money when it came to sword fighting, but sometimes his pride just made her want to punch him in the face!

Her head snapped towards the restaurant, eyes slightly wide.

' _Wait… Was that?'_

There it was again! That feeling…

She grinned widely.

' _B-chan!'_


	15. Where Saber Joins the Fun

Nami had stolen their ship.

At least now she had a reason to maul her. Well, a good one, she'd wanted to maul her ever since she yelled at Nii-chan back when they had first met her.

"DON KRIEG! THOSE TWO THAT DESTROYED OUR SHIPS ARE BACK!"

She perked up, turning her head away from the boat Zoro-Nii and Usopp-Nii were preparing to go after Nami with, noting Zoro-Nii turning his head as well.

Sure enough there they were, sailing through the wreckage in Hawk-chan's somewhat small coffin-like boat. Though she frowned when she noticed she couldn't see Saber-Nee.

"You monster!" One of Krieg's men yelled at Hawk-chan. "Why are you doing this to us!? What did we ever do to you!?"

Hawk-chan turned his head ever so slightly towards the pirate.

"Just killing time."

Rage overtook the pirate's face as he pointed two pistols at Hawk-chan.

"Bastard!" Two bullets fired.

A flash of crimson. The sounds of metal hitting metal. No bullets hit.

"Ma, ma~ Stop pissing people off Master. Deflecting bullets is getting annoying."

She grinned excitedly, watching Saber-Nee look at her Master from the corner of her eye, annoyance masked with boredom present in her eyes.

"There's a simple solution to that Saber. Don't deflect the bullets." Hawk-chan said, the pirate that had shot at him gaping at Saber-Nee in disbelief as she sheathed her sword and walked back over to the coffin-boat with a huff, somehow stomping even though she was standing on - seemingly - nothing but air.

"Yeah, yeah, so you say every time it happens, but what the hell else am I supposed to do, Dattebayo?! You hog all the fun!" She said angrily, sitting down behind him and crossing her arms.

"What the-? I missed? How!?" The pirate yelled in shock.

"Didn't you hear her? She deflected the bullets using the tip of her sword." Huh, when did Zoro-Nii get over there?

* * *

When Zoro saw the pirate shoot at Hawk-Eyes, he had expected the bullets to be deflected.

He had not expected them to be deflected by a ten year old girl with red hair, blue eyes and whisker marks on her cheeks that was somehow able to stand in the air like it was the ground wielding a silver sword, though once he heard Hawk-Eyes call her Saber, he realised he probably should have.

He took a better look at the girl as she stomped over to Hawk-Eyes' boat.

Her hair was a deep crimson red that reminded him strongly of blood and went to the middle of her back, and her eyes a clear cerulean blue that almost put the ocean to shame. Her skin was tanned and her face heartshaped and youthful, the only thing marring the smooth skin three whisker marks on each of her cheeks, giving her a slightly foxy appearance. She was wearing a black hakama with a white undershirt, an orange sash around her middle, with black sandals of some kind on her bare feet. Over the hakama was a white, sleeveless harou that went to her knees, black spirals decorating edges, and he could see the kanji for '5' on the back of it, inside a black diamond.

Her sword was attached to her side, the tip almost touching the ground but not quite. The sheathe was primarily blue, with small red leaves decorating it and gold decorating the top and bottom. The guard looked like it was made of bronze and looked like a spiral, an orange ribbon wrapped around the hilt.

He walked forward, ignoring the pirates around him as he stared at Hawk-Eyes.

"I've never seen a sword wielding so gracefully." He complimented the girl, watching her smirk slightly.

"What's a sword without grace?" She asked, shifting slightly as she gave him a foxy grin. "But as nice as being complimented is, I get the feeling it's my Master you wish to speak with, not me."

He nodded slightly, trying not to be too rude to what he recognised as a truly dedicated swordsman.

She waved her hand, showing she wasn't bothered.

"Eh, this happens all the time. People challenging him, that is. It stopped bothering me a long time ago, but thanks for not being a jerk about it." She stood up, walking over to Hawk-Eyes.

"I'm gonna go look for B-chan, Master. I've got a good feeling about this one, so try not to kill him, okay?" The girl didn't give him a chance to answer, merely turning towards the restaurant and disappearing.

He blinked sightly in surprise, before shaking his head and focusing on Hawk-Eyes, who was now staring at him intensely.

"'A good feeling'? I see…" The man mumbled, before standing up and facing him.

"Try not to disappoint me to much, boy."

He grinned, pulling out his swords.

' _Time for me to fulfill our promise, Kuina.'_

* * *

"Saber-Nee!"

She laughed, catching the small pink missile known as B as she crashed into her, using a bit of chakra to make sure she didn't fall backwards by using it to stick to the floor.

"Hey the B-chan! Miss me?" She grinned down at her sister.

She felt B nod into her stomach, her small arms tightening around her.

She wheezed slightly, patting B on the head.

"Alright, alright, I missed you to. Now, please… stop… choking me!" She wheezed out helplessly.

It would seem B still had a habit of forgetting she was the strongest out of all of their sisters.

"I sorry Saber-Nee." B said, quickly letting go of her and letting her breath properly.

"It's fine."

"Hey Saber!"

She looked at B's Master with a small smile.

"Hey there Luffy. That your's?" She asked, pointing at the green haired swordsman getting beat up by her Master.

There was no other way of putting it. It wasn't a fight, it was a beatdown and it seemed Greeny was starting to realise it.

B's Master just nodded, staring at the two swordsmen intensely.

The three of them, a kid with a really long nose (How?) and two guys (who spent the next few minutes going back and forth between encouraging Greeny and yelling at him to back out before he got killed) all watched as two of Greeny's swords got destroyed and the last one put back in it's sheathe, Greeny facing her Master with his arms stretched out to the sides.

"Scars on the back are a swordsman's shame." She heard him say when her Master asked him why he didn't run away.

"Very well." Her Master said dispassionately, slashing the kid's chest open.

B yowled.

' _Well Fuck.'_ She thought, lying on her back after B had catapulted off her towards her Master, the dizzying feeling of Madness still clinging to her.

* * *

B was enraged.

That much was clear as day.

Luffy stared down at her, her twitching ears and tail, along with the sneer on her face and her growling making it very clear to him that she needed to punch something. Badly.

Unfortunately she couldn't punch the hawk-guy who had caused her to get so mad, because he was a Master as well and Servants weren't allowed to fight other Servant's Masters unless they were attacking their own Master, which this guy wasn't. He was just standing there, talking to the Krieg guy and telling him he had had enough fun for today.

The look on Saber's face told a different story.

"Come on you bastard! You might have had fun, but _I_ sure as hell haven't!" She yelled, glaring up at the hawk-guy angrily.

"Then you should have taken the chance to have some Saber. Come, we are leaving."

Then the Krieg guy started firing bullets at them.

He grabbed B, ignoring the way she snarled at him, and stretched to grab the railing of the restaurant, pulling them to it.

He set B down quickly, knowing full well she was very unstable after just seeing Zoro almost get cut in half and then not even being able to punch the guy who did it.

"Hey old man, if I get rid of these pirates can I stop being the chore boy?"

"Do what you want, brat."

B growled.

* * *

"Oi, B!"

Her head snapped up, looking at her Master from where he was clinging to the mast the what used to be Krieg's ship.

He grinned down at her.

"Help Sanji beat these guys up will ya!?"

She growled happily, walking out behind Sanji to stand on the platform that had appeared, staring at the dripping wet men standing on it and preparing to attack.

"Hey, B-chan."

She looked up at Sanji in question.

He blew out some smoke, glancing at her.

"I understand that you're a 'Servant' and all that, but please, leave this fight to me."

She stared at him some more, before looking back at the pirates.

"No." She said simply. Then she poofed away.

"Hey, where did sh- ARGH!"

She grinned sadistically from her preach, sitting on top of the man whose throat she had just ripped open.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" The dead man's commerads screamed, making her growl loudly at them.

"Shut it." She said simply, poofing onto the loudest guy's back and giving him the same treatment she gave the first guy.

She kept ripping open throats with her claws faster than anyone could react, leaving only a few people left.

Then something hit her in the side. _Hard_.

She was flung off the guy she had just poofed onto, crashing through the railing of the restaurant and into the wall, her arm bent the wrong way.

"B-chan!" Sanji yelled, before glaring at the guy who had hit her.

The guy was ridiculous and that was saying something.

He had hugh iron plates embedded with pearls all over him and a giant pearl hat on, making him look like a complete idiot.

"My, my, a young girl like you should not be doing that my dear. Shame on you." He told her, laughing slightly as she stood up, hand on her broken arm.

Sanji looked enraged.

"How dare you hit a lady like that! Just who the hell are you!?" He yelled, furious.

She walked over to the cook as the man introduced himself as 'Pearl' telling them he was Krieg's second mate and that nothing could break through his defence.

Sanji looked down at her when she growled, concern written all over his face.

"Are you okay, B-chan?"

She growled again, tightening her grip on her broken arm and snapping the bone back in place with a sickening crack.

She saw the non-dead pirates and the few cooks within her line of vision cringe at the sound, before looking dumbfounded at her now glowing arm.

Blue particles surrounded the bruising area, seeping into her skin and making the bone mend and bruising disappear quickly.

She flexed her now healed arm, trying to get the numbness out of it.

She looked up at Sanji, smirking.

"I fine Sanji."

Sanji smirked back at her, before turning back to Pearl, who was also staring at her.

"Sorry I doubted you B-chan. Can you finish what you started while I take care of this clown?"

She purred with delight, which was answer enough it seemed.

"Let's go then."

She poofed onto the back of one of the pirates as Sanji charged at Pearl.

"What th-!? GET OFF ME!" The pirate screamed, trying to grab her and throw her off his back.

A growl. This one not from her throat, but from her stomach.

Hmm~ Food time.

She bit into the soft flesh in front of her, ripping it out without hesitation before the guy even had time to scream again.

She chewed, swallowing the chunk quickly and going for the other side, knowing this was not the place to savor the rich flavor of blood she so enjoyed.

She bit into the other side of the neck. And became a blur.

* * *

Heads had turned at the first scream.

The fighting had stopped at the unmistakable sound of flesh ripping and the second scream.

Sanji watched, feeling slightly queasy, as B-chan chewed on what was without a doubt the now missing part of the guy she was on's neck, swallowed and then bit into the other side.

Only, instead of just ripping it out like she had with the other side, B-chan just kinda seemed to… blur.

She moved around on the guy's body so fast she was just a blur, creating something like a small, pink coloured tornado.

Then she stopped, and all that was left of the guy was a skeleton and some clothes, B-chan sitting on top of it with blood dripping down her chin and a crazy look in her eyes.

 _'So that was what he meant.'_ Was all he could think, staring wide eyed at the tiny girl as he thought back on the conversation he'd had with Luffy.

 _'She's a cannibal.'_


	16. Where People are Eaten

Luffy blinked, turning his head away from Sanji so he could look at the pearl-guy.

He had catapulted onto the ship not long after he had ordered B to help Sanji, hitting the pearl-guy in the back and giving him a nosebleed, which he responded to by setting himself and the ship on fire. Then him and Sanji had fought the guy for a bit before Gin broke the old man's pegleg and put a shotgun to his head. Sanji got beat up by the pearl-guy when he got distracted by Gin and the old man and then started yelling that he would rather die then let the restaurant get taken.

That had pissed him off, so he broke the platform under him with a Gomu Gomu no Battle Axe, which made Sanji grab his collar and yell at him, which made him yell back because it was stupid of him to think that the old man had saved him just so he could throw his life away.

He'd then told everyone he was going to sink the ship, because if there wasn't any ship to take then the other pirates would leave, right? Though he didn't get to explain _why_ he was going to sink the ship before Sanji was in his face and yelling at him again.

Then the pearl-guy had said something that made him want to punch himself.

" _There's no need for friends to fight, especially when there's nothing you can do. Not when there's a shotgun pressed right up against the old man's chef's hat."_

He stared at the pearl-guy with wide eyes, before throwing his head back and laughing.

Sanji scowled at him.

"What's so funny chore boy?!"

He stopped laughing, now snickering with twinkling eyes.

"You're so stupid." He said matter-of-fact, but before he could elaborate, something pushed him and Sanji apart, shooting towards the pearl-guy at high speeds.

The sounds of metal shattering rang loud and clear as Gin broke the metal plate the pearl-guy had on his front, the guy falling down in an unconscious heap not long after. He stared at Gin, listening to him tell his Captain he wanted to give Sanji a fighting chance before he killed him.

He was just about to say something when waves of _Madness-Hunger-Need-Protect_ shot through his hand, making him grimace and grip it tight. He almost missed Gin telling him it would be a pleasure to kill him.

He blinked.

"Gee thanks. But I'm not afraid of any Krieg Pirate." He looked at Gin's annoyed face. "It's not like there's a lot of you left anyway."

Now it was Gin's turn to blink, and he faintly saw Krieg do the same before both of them and Sanji looked around to see what he meant.

Their eyes widened.

All around them, in the water, on what was left of the platform and Krieg's ship, there were skeletons. Skeletons wearing clothes, some with bits of blood on them, but all of them stripped of any flesh, leaving only white bones behind.

The cooks and the remaining pirates looked at what was left of Krieg's men with either horror, disgust or shock, or even all three, while Luffy looked around for the perpetrator. When he didn't find her, he called.

"Berserker." Everyone jumped at the sound of his voice, looking at him. "Come here."

At first nothing happened. Then a cloud of smoke appeared in front of him and his Servant slowly became visible as the smoke disappeared.

The little girl was covered head to toe in blood with only very few parts of her skin visible, drops of the life giving liquid dripping off of her as she stared up at him with eyes clouded in Madness. Her tail was swishing behind her and she was standing slightly hunched over, her eyes now flickering around to look for threats.

They zeroed in on the pearl-guy and she got down on all fours, clearly intent on ripping him to pieces.

He frowned.

"Stop, Berserker." He commanded, the sight of her clouded eyes more than enough to tell him that the sweet little sister Berserker normally was was buried under the Madness in her mind.

The Servant did as told, instead backing up to stand next to him, still on all fours and quietly looking at everyone.

He knew it was a disturbing sight for anyone who hadn't seen it before, which was why he ignored the shocked exclamations of the cooks and focused on his Servant.

" _Berserker."_ She looked up, the Madness in her eyes making his chest ache. " _I want you to stay here and make sure our cook doesn't die. Leave the other cooks alone and only attack if it's necessary. Understand?"_ While to everyone around them it looked like they were just staring at each other, the fact Berserker growled slightly and teleported away to appear on the railing of the restaurant, laying on it like a panther might laying on a tree branch, told him she had heard the mental command.

"Tell me boy." He blinked, looking over at Krieg, who was looking at Berserker with a hungry look. "What is that thing?"

He scowled.

" _She."_ He growled, glaring at the pirate angrily. "Is Servant Berserker, the strongest of the Seven Servants of the Sea." Krieg looked confused by his answer but he didn't care. "And she is mine, so you can't have her."

Krieg just laughed.

"You think you can stop me? I am Don Krieg, the strongest Pirate in the East Blue." He looked at Berserker again, who growled at him. "And I always get what I want. And what I want, is that little monster over there on my crew." The man's eyes widened with glee. "With something like that at my side, nothing can stand in my way! And if I have to use force to get it, then so be it."

The man didn't get to say more before his fist hit his face.

He looked at him, eyes murderous under his Hat.

"I won't let you touch my sister!"

The guy spat out some blood, glaring at him.

"Gin! You take care of the cook. I'll handle this brat."

He cracked his knuckles, glaring at the pirate.

"Bring it on."

They launched at each other.

* * *

' _Master gave Us order.' She growled, World tainted in red of Madness and blood._

' **Master is in danger.'** _Beast growled right back, Chains holding Them stretched taut as They pulled to be Free, to get out and kill, kill,_ _ **kill.**_

' _Master gave Us order. We must follow.' Madness twisted, wanting, waiting, begging to help Beast, the one that gave it most Freedom but Chains of Command forbade it and remained tightly bound around throat, arms, legs and waist, never to move unless allowed by Master or Her._

' **Master knows Hunger bites.'** _Beast purring, trying to lure, to seduce with honeyed words, but She remained unfazed, never one tempted by sweet things. Beast continued._ ' **Master knows We are never satisfied, knows We eat and eat and eat. Knows We are Mad.'** _Beast cackled, Chains rustling, Madness straining, She remaining._

' _No. Master Commanded, We Obey.' Beast hissed and growled._ ' **Then Obey. Master's Command is to Protect. So Protect!'**

' _Sense no Real desire to Harm.' She responded, feeling Madness and Beast twist in Anger. 'One We are to Protect does not Need it now.'_

 _They waited, listening for feelings until They did, jumping off wood and batting Harm away before it could Hurt Master's Command. Harm disappeared back to were it came from and followed Master's voice telling Her to have fun._

 _Beast yowled, Chains pulling Them deeper into Mind as Madness gave up, Master Commanding Her back to World of Freedom and Seas, of Love and Joy, and of New and Old._

 _She woke up._

* * *

Sanji still couldn't quite believe what had happened even after almost a day.

First Luffy had called for B-chan (Who had been _covered in blood_ ) and done something that made her sit on the railing until Krieg had fired a canister of poison gas at the restaurant, which the little girl responded to by jumping off the railing and quite literally backhanding the offending object back to Krieg, making the pirate scramble to get out of the way.

Then Luffy had grinned in a way that really didn't fit his face before telling B-chan to 'Have fun' and pointing at Krieg.

And while watching her eat a man in less than ten seconds had been slightly horrifying, that was nothing compared to what it was like seeing her literally rip somebody apart. The girl had yowled at Krieg before disappearing in a poof of blue-gray smoke, re-appearing next to the pirate and swiping at him with clawed hands, slicing through the armor he had been wearing like a hot knife through butter. The man had tried to fend her off, but no matter what he did B-chan was always faster and soon all of her armor was gone, leaving Krieg at the cannibal's mercy. Which she clearly didn't have, judging of the way she ripping his flesh from his bones without even thinking about it.

During all of this Luffy had just turned around and looked at them all, his face hard and clearly showing he didn't care one whit about what his supposed sister was doing. It was also here that Sanji remembered what Zeff and Luffy had told them in the restaurant and he sighed, turning both himself and Gin away from the bloody murder happening in front of them.

Gin hadn't even protested, to horrified by the sight of his now former Captain getting mauled and eaten by what looked like a little two year old girl.

Everyone had been silent, tending to the wounded for what seemed like hours before Luffy went out again and came back carrying B-chan, quietly asking for something to wash her in.

Everything after that had been sort of a blur, until he was kneeling on the deck of the Baratie and thanking the old geezer with tears in his eyes as he prepared to leave with Luffy and B-chan so they could catch up with the rest. Gin had decided not to join the crew, saying he wasn't sure he would be able to be near the one that had completely slaughtered his crew without trying to kill her.

Luffy had understood, surprisingly, and wished him good luck before he left.

So now here he was, sailing with a childish rubber-man, a cowardly bounty hunter and a man-eating cat-girl to get to an island and get the crew's lovely navigator back.

It was sure to be an adventure, but he couldn't say he regretted his decision at all.

* * *

Hi.

Sorry for not updating sooner, but I'm afraid the 5000 piece puzzle in the attic have been distracting me these past few weeks.

And no, that is not a joke. There really is a 5000 piece puzzle in my attic, which I am currently doing my damntest to ignore so I can finally get some chapters written.

See Ya - TheGirlyDJ.


	17. Where Chains are Loosened

She shrieked in laughter, hands stretched high over her head and her legs secure around Nii-chan's neck as the boat sailed through the air, Zoro-Nii's friend and Sanji-Nii both screaming behind them.

"It's like we're flying!" Nii-chan cried, laughing.

"Not 'like' you idiot, we _are_ flying!" Sanji-Nii yelled back angrily, glaring at Nii-chan.

"And now we're crashing!" The guy clinging to the mast screamed as the boat began falling down onto the island.

She blinked when she felt someone grab her and pull her off Nii-chan's shoulders before pressing her close to their chest. The smell of smoke and spices reached her nose and she relaxed against Sanji-Nii.

"Hold on B-chan!" Sanji-Nii yelled just as the boat hit the island.

Her ears pressed tightly against her skull and her tail puffed up in fright at the loud crashing noise and the feeling of Sanji-Nii falling to the deck from the impact, taking her with him.

"Hey, hey, B-chan, it's alright." Sanji-Nii told her softly, running his hand down her back to calm her down. It was a nice feeling and she slowly relaxed, releasing her grip on his shirt and pulling her face away from his chest. She looked around as Sanji-Nii put her back on the ground, taking in the wrecked ship.

Her eyes widened when she saw Zoro-Nii being pinned against the cliff by the front of the boat, quickly running over to him and pushing it away from him easily. He grunted as he fell to the ground, grinned slightly when he spotted her.

"Thanks B." He said, reaching out and scratching her ear, making her purr in delight.

"We're here!" Nii-chan yelled, popping out of the ruined ship with a big grin. She giggled, leaping over to him and landing on his shoulders, curling around his neck in contentment. Nii-chan didn't pay her any mind other then patting her head before asking Zoro-Nii where Usopp-Nii was.

"Fuck, Usopp! Bastard's been caught by Arlong!" Zoro-Nii swore.

"It's too late!" She blinked, looking up to see Zoro-Nii's other friend running towards them, coming to a stop when he reached them. "Big Sis Nami murdered Big Bro Usopp!"

Her eyes slit and she hissed in anger when she heard that.

"WHAT!?" Everyone shouted.

"No way!" Nii-chan yelled, glaring at Zoro-Nii's friend. "Stop lying!"

"I'm not lying!" He yelled back. "I saw it with my own eyes! She killed Big Bro Usopp!"

"Nami wouldn't do something like that!" Her Master yelled again. "She's our friend! She's-!"

"Friend? Don't make me laugh..."

She growled at the orange haired girl, barely paying any mind to the tattoo on her shoulder in her anger.

"Stop it Berserker." Her Master ordered, giving her a look from the corner of his eye. "She's part of our crew and that's final."

She reluctantly stopped growling, unable to disobey her Master no matter how much she disliked the order.

Nami snorted, her eyes cold and lips pulled in a sneer. "I have never been part of the crew you idiot, I just used you to get what I wanted."

"You rather I enemy?" She questioned, grinning sharply at the woman who flinched back slightly. "Or you rather I not allowed killing you?"

Nami didn't know what to say for a second before it passed and she glared. "Arlong is looking for Zoro and his 'crew' so I suggest you leave while you still can." And with that, she turned on her heel and walked away.

She glared after her, not caring when her Master took her off his shoulders and held her to his chest, rubbing circles on her back.

"Dammit." Zoro growled, leaning on his katana at his place under a tree. "What do we do now?"

"I will accept no one but Nami as out navigator." Nii-chan stated, putting her down now that she had calmed somewhat. "So I'm staying."

"Are you crazy Big Bro Luffy?" One of Zoro-Nii's friends questioned.

"She killed Big Bro Usopp!" The other added hotly.

Nii-chan shook his head, ignoring that fact she had walked over to Sanji-Nii and attached herself to his leg. "I don't believe that. Nami would never do something like that, not to Usopp."

"Fine!" The one of them said angrily, she now at Sanji-Nii's waist. "Yosaku, Big Bro Zoro, let's go."

"I'm staying too." Zoro-Nii told him. "I'm not the Captain, I don't decide who joins. That's all Luffy, and if he says Nami's on the crew, than Nami's on the crew."

"Fine. Good luck you guys." The two walked away, which she didn't really care about, too busy feeling accomplished at finally getting on Sanji-Nii's shoulders without teleporting, getting comfortable once again and going to sleep, tired from all the excitement.

* * *

B-chan had fallen asleep on his shoulders. It was extremely cute but also kind of annoying because now he had to be careful about how he moved or else he could wake her and feel like a complete dick because of it.

He ignored the moss-head's snickering as he ground out his cigarette, afraid the smell would wake the sleeping girl up and instead focused on the cloaked figure running towards them.

"Oi." He got everyone's attention, pointing at the figure. "Who the hell's that?"

It turned out to be Usopp, the long nosed kid everyone said the lovely Nami-swan had killed, who then proceeded to tell them about Nami-swan heroically saving his live by stabbing her own hand (Though he had first snickered at B-chan's location as well) and pushing him into the water, lifting up his shirt to show his lack of stab wound.

"Nami-swan is so clever." He swooned quietly, mindful of his adorable cargo.

"She isn't here, you don't need to suck up to her." The moss-head grumbled.

"What did you say!?" He yelled angrily, freezing when he felt B-chan whine and shift around his neck. He glared at the brute, daring him to say anything.

The other man held up his hands, though there was still a smirk on his face. "I'm not too proud to admit that I wouldn't want to wake her either if I were in your position."

"ShiShiShiShi!" Luffy snickered, looking at his sister fondly. "I don't think anyone would. My Gramps is a hardass, but put B in his arms and he melts quicker than you can say 'Meat'."

"Why on earth would I say 'Meat'?" He asked, completely baffled by his Captain's chosen word.

"Because meat is awesome!" He yelled enthusiastically, throwing his hands in the air.

"Aren't we going off topic here?!" Usopp cried, though quietly as to not disturb B-chan. "What about Nami?"

"Oh, right!" Luffy exclaimed, hitting his palm with his fist. "We'll just go beat up Arlong!"

"We need to know more before making a decision like that!" Usopp said furiously.

"I think I can help with that."

He looked towards the voice, swooning when he layed eyes on the blue haired beauty.

"Mellorina~! Your beauty knows no bounds!" He swooned, remembering B-chan just in time to slow down enough to not wake her.

"Nojiko!" Usopp cried in surprise.

"Eh? You know her Usopp?" Luffy asked.

"Yeah, she's Nami's big sister." Was the answer.

"No wonder she's beautiful then." He sighed.

"Please don't get anymore involved with this village." She called out. "Leave Nami alone and I'll explain the circumstances."

"You mean why she joined up with Arlong?" Usopp asked.

She nodded. "You'll feel like leaving after hearing this."

"No thanks." Luffy said suddenly, walking past them.

"W-Wait, you don't want to hear this?" Usopp questioned.

"I don't care about her past." He said calmly, pausing next to him to pat B-chan on the head. "I'm going for a walk. See ya."

And off he went.

* * *

"Arlong!"

He watched as his navigator started stabbing herself in the arm, right on her tattoo. All the villagers had left, determined to fight Arlong with all they had after Nami's sister had been shot and bandaged up.

"Arlong, Arlong, ARLONG!" She screamed over and over, stabbing herself with each yell until he had had enough and walked over to her, grabbing her raised arm before she could stab herself again. She looked up at him with tears running down her face.

"Luffy…" She whispered. "What do you want? You don't even know anything. You don't even know what happened on this island 8 years ago."

"No, I don't." He replied, taking the knife and letting it fall to the ground, letting go of her arm.

"I told you to leave the island." She said as she grabbed some dirt.

"Yep, you told me."

She flung the dirt at he. "Just leave! I don't need you! Leave! Leave! Leave!" She hunched over and let her tears hit the dirt road. He waited.

"Luffy…" She finally whimpered, looking up at him again. "Help me…"

He grinned, taking his hat from his head and shoving it on her's. "OF COURSE I WILL!" He yelled to the sky, turning and walking down the road towards Zoro, Usopp and Sanji, the latter with a wide awake B laying on his shoulder.

"We're going." He told them, making them look at him and nodded, determination in their eyes. B poofed away, appearing next to Nami and giving her a brief hug before letting go and poofing back to lay on his shoulders.

"Berserker." He acknowledged as they walked, his Servant making a soft noise in question. "I'm gonna loosen them."

Berserker tensed, before he felt her nod and jump off his shoulders, onto the side of the road. He pulled his glove off, allowing the bright red Command Seal to be seen.

"You guys." He called, getting nods from his crew. "Berserker is going to change, her body and her mind. Just giving you a warning."

He thrust his marked hand towards his Servant.

" **Loosen the chains that holds the Beast!"**

The sounds of chains and a chilling laugh echoed around them as his Command Seal started glowing.

* * *

The doors to Arlong Park were blown apart.

Everyone shot up, staring at the broken doors as the dust cleared and a person became visible.

It was a human, a thin teen, wearing a red vest with yellow buttons, blue shorts and straw sandals. His hair and eyes were black and he had a small scar under his left eye. Behind him were four other humans, though the one closest to him could hardly be called that.

The first human was the green haired former bounty hunter Roronoa Zoro. The second was a blonde man in a black suit smoking a cigarette. The third was a long nosed teen with black hair and a slingshot. But the fourth…

The fourth was the worst.

It was a female, standing on all fours around the kid in red, her front next to his legs and her legs behind his. Her hair was an unnaturally bright shade of pink with streaks of bright electric blue, some of it still confined by what had once been pigtails on the sides of her head, but most of it falling around her face and back in messy medium length strands. Her mature face and highly developed body showed she was much older then the humans that surrounded her. Her large chest was just barely being held back by a tattered half pink, half blue short sleeved vest that looked like it had been ripped open at the front and tied together under her breasts so it could still the worn, and her legs were covered by an equally as tattered pair of shorts that stopped a little above her knees and looked like they had originally been brown, but had been patched together by a multitude of pink, red, purple, black and blue pieces of cloth, leaving her stomach exposed. On her head was a black top hat with a blue band that had a bloodied Joker card stuck in it, the hat small enough to be framed by the pair of black furred cat ears that sat on the top sides of the woman head, directly above where a normal human's ears usually sat, a long matching black tail coming out of a hole in her shorts, moving lazily in the air. Her legs were like a normal human's from her knees and up, but the rest was not.

Instead, her knees melted into black fur and ended in the back legs of the cat, right down to the way they bend along the middle and the paws prints, and it was the same with her arms, with them looking like humanoied versions of a cat's front legs from the elbow and down. But it was her eyes that made her look the most inhuman.

They were a bright electric blue to match the streaks in her hair, the pupil slit like a cat's and they were both overflowing with absolute _Insanity_ , something that was mimicked in her too-wide grin.

Then, the woman started _laughing_.

It was slow at first, more of a chuckle then an actual _laugh_ , but then it speed up as she rose from her four legged position, standing on the black paws with ease.

" **Ku Fu Fu Fu."** She laughed deeply, voice warped and twisted in a way that made everything she said sound evil. " **It's been a long time since I've last tasted fish."** The claws of her feet scraped against the ground, creating a cringe inducing noise.

The woman was now standing at her full height behind the teen, towering over the vest wearing boy by at least a foot without counting the top hat, still wearing that god awful smile and insane eyes focused on them all.

"Oi." The teen barked out, drawing the attention of most of them away from the unsettling woman. "Which one's Arlong?" He demanded, stepping over the ruined entrance, the woman following behind with silent steps and a slightly hunched back.

"That would be me." Arlong replied, looking between the woman and the teen with interest. "Who are you?"

"I'm Luffy." The teen replied, the woman stopping while he kept walking, crouching down and placing one furry hand on the ground, the other hovering not far from it as her tail flickered about behind her and she stared at them all from under her hat. "A Pirate."

"Oh?" Arlong replied, raising an eyebrow. "And what does a Pirate want with me?"

The kid continued walking, frown on his face. "To kick your ass."

The woman _grinned_.

* * *

I don't know why, but I felt like being evil, so, MuaHaHaHa! You'll have to wait until the next chapter for the fight.

But, anyway.

I finally got to the point where I can tell people what Berserker looks like when she's an adult! At last! I've basically wanted to do this since the fifth chapter, but I told myself 'No, you can't reveal that already, it would ruin the mystery!' so I held out and waited. Which, by the way, I am terrible at, so please feel proud of me!

Okay, the 'Feel proud of me' part was a joke, but seriously, this moment is basically why I started writing this thing. Because I wanted to write about a psychopathic cat-woman/girl helping the Straw Hats fight and creeping them out at the same time, and now I finally can. I'm so happy! And probably a bit demented but, meh, details.

How you all found the description of Berserker to be adequate and I look forward to writing more of this.

See Ya - TheGirlyDJ.


End file.
